The Archfiend's Rose Garden
by MewStar0013
Summary: Side stories dedicated to my reviewers. All take place after A HIDDEN CRYSTAL ROSE & THE ARCHFIEND AMONGST THE STARS. If you like to submit an idea, just leave it on your review or PM me. Ratings K-T.
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal Roses For The Reviewers**

**Like the summary and title says, these are small stories that are gifts for all of my reviewers who've been so kind to me in **_**A Hidden Crystal Rose **_**and **_**Three Gems And A Crystal Rose.**_** These stories take after **_**A Hidden Crystal Rose**_** and they take before **_**Three Gems And A Crystal Rose.**_** all of these idea are based on ones I think of and some are from classic fairy tails and movies. Now I should stop talking and get this chapter rolling!**

**Dedication: This first story is for **_**Chibi Duelist**_**, my first reviewer for both **_**A Hidden Crystal Rose **_**and **_**Three Gems And A Crystal Rose**_**. You ROCK! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**or otherwise.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Angel in Wonderland~<strong>_

"And Alice woke up, all of her memories of Wonderland still kept in her mind. In the distance, she saw her family waiting for her. She looked around and saw that the world around her was perfect as it is. Who needed perfect when it was already there? The End."

Angel closed the book and smiled as Yuudai, Rosette, and Starlette slept fondly in their cribs. Closing the book, she placed it in it's shelf and walked out of the triplet's room. Yusei and Akiza had decided to go out tonight and they left her in charge of the kids. She was alright with it. She liked taking care of her younger siblings. They were asleep now, anyway, so everything was going alright. Everyone else she knew was busy so she had nothing else to do now that they were all asleep. Sighing, she walked into the living room and lied down on the couch, pulling the rubber band of her ponytail out.

Look up at the ceiling, Angel's eyes began to droop lazily as the silence was consuming her. Giving one light yawn, Angel closed her eyes soundlessly, falling asleep.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

Angel's eyes snapped open and she sat up on the couch, darting her silver-gray eyes around the living room. She heard the door slam and she bolted up, running to the back down and opening it. She looked around the yard and listen very carefully.

"No time to say "hello," "goodbye!" I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

Angel looked to the middle of the yard and gasped when she saw it was **Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle **racing across the yard. The odd thing wasn't that she was seeing **Ruby**, no, she saw this beast everyday thanks to her psychic abilities. What was odd was that **Ruby **was dressed in a ridiculous outfit. She wore a orange overcoat with a big white collar and red ribbons. Around her neck was a trumpet attached to her white collar.

The Duel Monster paused and turned to Angel, red eyes widening at Angel. Said prodigy gasped and **Ruby **gave a scream, running to the big tree in the yard. The monster crawled into the hole that was just under the tree and disappeared.

"Wait! **Ruby**!" yelled Angel as she raced to the tree and got to her knees. Sneaking into the hole, she gave a scream as she fell down what seem to be a bottomless hole. She gasped and yelped as items such as Duel card and furniture passed her. Her landing was met by a mattress big enough to be for a giant. Blinking, Angel got off the mattress and stood up, looking around the room with many door and hallways.

"Where the heck am I?" she asked herself as she walked around.

"Who knows. That's for you to find out, isn't it?" asked a bored voice. Angel looked around, seeing no one.

"Down here." said a bored tone. Angel looked down and saw it was Spencer Catillain, a boy who she was up against in the TSRT. He wore a green tunic with bronze armor and he held a spear in his hand with a helmet with bronze horns. The weirdest thing was that he was a tall as a pencil.

"Spencer? How did you get that small? And how did you get here?" asked Angel, bending on her knees to the boy's level.

"Who is this Spencer you speak of, giant? I am the gate keeper of Wonderland. If you have your entry key, you are permitted to enter Wonderland." said the gate keeper who looked like Spencer.

"Entry key? I don't have one." said Angel. The gate keeper pointed behind her.

"Isn't it on that table?" he asked. Angel turned over and saw a table. Standing up, she walked over to it and saw a tiny key, no bigger than her thumb.

"OK, I have my key. But how do I get in the door?" asked the crimson-streaked girl. A purple pillow suddenly appeared and a plate of cookies came along with it. Right next to it was a bottle of… Soda?

"Eat the **Blue-Eyes White Dragon **cookie and it will make you as small as me. The bottle of soda will help you on your quest for the royal caller." said the gate keeper. Angel took the three items in her hand and she looked to the Spencer-look-alike.

"Are you sure?" she asked. The gate keeper nodded and Angel sighed, taking a bite out of the cookie and waiting. When she blinked, she saw that she was now very small, the bottle and the key as well. Shrugging and putting the bottle in her pocket, she walked to the gate keeper.

"Thanks for your help." she said with a smile. The gate keeper shrugged and stepped aside.

"Just get going. And if you ever have a deck, lets Duel sometime." he said. Angel gave a light laugh and nod, using her key to open the door, giving one last wave, she walked through the door and it closed behind her. Her next site was shocking.

The she was now on a beach. The sky was a little cloudy and the sand was cool. The tides and wave of the ocean nearby rippled by the shoreline. The wind blew and Angel shivered, curing that she was only in her light green shirt with her favorite red jacket and light blue jeans with sandals. Putting on her hood, Angel walked around until she heard music and singing. Curiously, she walked further down the beach until she spotted a group of Duel spirits dancing and singing. In the middle of the group was Bruno, wearing a old looking black coat with gray dress pants and shoes. He was dancing along.

"Uncle Bruno?" asked Angel as she walked over to the group. Bruno saw her and laughed merely, continuing to dance.

"Bruno who? I am the Dodo. Though I have no beak or wings, a dance and sing with all the Duel spirits that cross this place." said the Dodo, giving a goofy smile. Shaking her head, Angel gave a yelp as one of the young Duel spirits grabbed her hands and made her dance with her. Angel tried to fallow their dance but it only caused her to trip a bit.

"I'm sorry, I can't dance." she apologized, getting up and brushing sand off her. The Dodo gave a laugh.

"Silly little friend. Dancing is something anyone can do! There is no right way to do it! All that matters is that you're having fun!" he laughed as they danced. He then pointed to the forest near by. "Take that way and you will find what you are looking for. Have a fun journey!" he called. Angel looked to the forest and then to the bluenette, nodding her head slowly.

"Alright. Thanks for your help." she said as the group danced away from her with joyous laughter. Taking a moment to giggle at the ridiculous antics, Angel walked through the forest, looking at the strange wildlife and vegetation.

"Now where should I go?" she asked herself when she saw two people playing by a small pond. It was Halley and Lilly. At least, they looked like them. Both girls were wearing red overalls with yellow dresses and red and yellow stripped hats with spinners on the top of them. Blinking, Angel walked over.

"Um, hi? I guess you guys are not Halley and Lilly, huh?" she asked. Both girls shook their heads simultaneously.

"Nope, sorry ma'am, we don't know those two. I'm Tweedle-dee. And this is Tweedle-dum." said the girl that looked like Halley, pointing to herself than the Lilly-look-alike.

"Oh, I'm sorry for confusing you guys for them. Listen, I'm looking for **Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle**. Has she passed by here?" asked Angel. Tweedle-dum pointed deeper to the woods.

"That funny-looking creature passed by here not too long ago, ma'am." she said. Angel nodded and smiled at them.

"OK, thanks for your help. Goodbye." she said, waving to them as she took the path Tweedle-dum had told her. As she walked, she heard a noise and gasped when she saw a shadow. Her heart pounded as the figure came close and it was-

"Hi ya, little gal. you lost or something?" asked the person who looked like Crow. He wore a purple suit with black dress shoes and a purple fedora on his hat. His human eras were replaced with purple stripped cat ears and there was cat tail curled at his back.

"Uh, yeah. I kind of am. I'm looking for-"

"Ah! I know what you're looking for, fallow me, little lady." said 'Crow' as he took Angel's hand and led her past the trees.

"Hey! Where are we going?" asked Angel as she was pulled down a flower path.

"We're heading to the Mad Hater's un-birthday party! That's where you wanna go, right? It a real swell place, I tell ya. Oh yeah, I'm the Cheshire Cat! But call me Cheshire." said Cheshire as he led Angel to a house with wild flowers growing everywhere. He then led her to a back yard where there was a giant and long table covered in a white cloth. On the table were deserts of all sorts and there were different tea pots and tea cups, all with different type of tea. Already four people were at the table.

"Hey, Cheshire! Glad you could make it! Who's the chick?" asked a boy who had Rail's looks as he walked over. He wore a brown coat with green overalls and black dress shoes. On his head were two brown rabbit ears, one dropped while the other perked.

"Some gal I found lost in the forest. She was looking for some place so I brought her here." said Cheshire. The Rail doppelganger gave a grin.

"Well it's nice to meet you, new girl. They call me the March Hare. But call me March, everyone dose." said March.

"Nice to meet you. Um, what is this party for exactly?" asked Angel as she looked around. March took her hand and led her to the table.

"Well this is for the Mad Hater's un-birthday. It's a special one and he wanted to have a good party this year. Those two right there are the Door Mouse and Door Rat. The two of them took only one drink of tea and they were out like a light." said the hare as he pointed to the two people that looked like Mike and Kallin. Both wore gray suits with red bow ties and black dress shoes. Popped on both the sides of their heads were gray rodent ear. Both of them were sleeping with small hiccups.**(AN: Seriously, where's my camera when I need it XD)**

Angel gave a light laugh and the door to the home suddenly opened, a person walking out of it. The person looked exactly like Drake. He was dressed in a dark brown coat with a dark green dress shirt. He also wore light gray dress shirt and black dress shoes, white gloves on his hands, and a red scarf around his neck. On his head was a dark green top hat with a red ribbon around the brim with a little card that had the numbers 10/6.

"What's with all the commotion? No commotion goes on until I say it goes on." said 'Drake as he walked into the yard.

"Hey ya, Mad Hater. S'k that this little gal joins your party?" asked Cheshire, shoving Angel forward. The Mad Hater walked over to her and looked at her up and down. He suddenly gave a smirk that made Angel blush.

"Sure. What's your name, girl?" he asked. Angel cleared her throat.

"Angel." she said. The Mad Hater took her hand and kissed it, making Angel go more red. Fantasy or reality, Drake always knew how to make Angel flustered.

"Nice name. you can call me Mad Hater. Are you here for my un-birthday?" asked Mad Hater. Angel straighten herself and shook her head.

"I'd like to but I'm looking for my **Ruby Carbuncle**. Did she pass by here?" she asked. The Mad Hater looked a bit crestfallen but he gave a light smile and he pointed to a path.

"She passed by here not too long ago. Want me to take you to her?" he asked.

"What about your un-birthday?" asked Angel. The Drake-look-alike chuckled and took her hand.

"As long as I can travel with someone as beautiful as yourself, this'll be my best un-birthday ever." said the Mad Hater honestly. Angel smiled.

"Say, can I tag along?" asked March.

"Same here. I can wake up Door Rat and Mouse and we can be on our way. The more the merrier, right?" asked Cheshire. Angel laughed and nodded.

"Sure, lets get going." she said. Once Cheshire got the other two up, they all took the path to where the Mad Hater had pointed out.

"So where does this lead us anyway?" asked Angel as they walked down the path.

"The castle of the hearts resides there. The Royal Caller has been asked to announce something for the King and Queen of Hearts. Everyone in Wonderland is going to be there." said Door Mouse( Mike) as he gave a hiccup.

"Huh, well I hope she's there. Maybe she can help me find my way back home. I have to check on my little brother and sisters." said Angel, looking up at the sky and hopping the triplets were alright. The group then made it to a giant garden that was surround millions of roses. As they entered, sudden yells rand out and groups of people surrounded them, all of them dressed with white armor decorated with hearts, clubs, spades, and diamonds.

"Halt! What s your business here?" asked one of the men, who looked like Jack Atlas.

"I just want to see the Royal Caller. She might help me find my way home." said Angel, stepping forward. The guard took her by the arm while the other guards grabbed her friends.

"We'll see about that. Take them to be judge by the king and queen." said the lead guard, dragging Angel with the others fallowing. They were all led into a giant castle and into a giant room that had millions of people in it. In the middle of the room were two thrones with two people sitting on them. Both were dressed in royal robes of red white and black. The man wore a golden with a red mask covering his face while the woman had a tiara with a black mask covering her face. Sitting in front of them was the Royal Caller.( **Ruby**) Angel was pushed in front of them and the Royal Caller blew her trumpet.

"Court is now in session! The prisoner had trespassed the castle's territory." said the **Ruby**-look-alike.

"State your business. Why did you enter the royal garden?" asked the man on the throne, most likely the King of Hearts. Angel stood up and cleared her throat.

"Well, you see, your highness. I was trying to find a way home. I got lost." she said honestly.

"Is that so? Well, did you find a way?" asked the Queen of Hearts. Angel looked to the ground and thought back on her time in Wonderland.

"Well… Not exactly. I took direction from everyone I met so far. And they've all been really helpful, too. I guess you can say… I took more than one way and I then found my own way." she said, scratching the back of her head. She looked up when she heard the king chuckle.

"You're a good girl," he said as he took off his mask, revealing to be Yusei. Angel." he said with a small smile. The queen took off her mask, revealing to be Akiza.

"Indeed. We hope you will use the lessons you learned in the real world." said Akiza with a smile. Angel blinked at them. Then she looked at all the people, seeing that they were the people she met on her adventure. She smiled and nodded.

"I will use them, I promise. But, can you tell me how I can get home?" she asked. The king of Hearts smiled.

"Just drink the bottle you have in your pocket. And you will be back in your own world." he said. Angel reached into her pocket and pulled out the bottle, uncorking it. She looked to all of them and smiled.

"Thanks again. Goodbye." she said as she drunk up the soda and closed her eyes as the world around her blackened.

"Angel…"

"Angel…"

"Angel… Wake up!" the girl opened her eyes and she sat up, seeing that her family and friends were around her.

"You OK?" asked Drake, placing a hand on his girlfriend's forehead. Angel smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Just had a good dream.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Sorry if it was lame:P I hope you like it, <strong>_**Chibi Duelist**_**^_^ If you like, submit your own idea and I just might post it up! The next story gift will come soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm glad you all liked the first little story, now here's the second one. I got it when I was watching an old **_**Goosebumps **_**show. My apologies to **_**ZenZak101**_**, for I could not find a copy of **_**Eragon **_**and not base this second story on it. Instead, I hope that this story would be just as good as a choice.**

**Dedication: This second story is dedicated to **_**ZenZak101**_**, for being one of my special reviewers and for letting my OC, Angel Fudo, in their story, **_**King Of Cards; Evolution**_**. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**or **_**Phantom of the Opera.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Phantom of the Duel Arena~<strong>_

"Wow! This place is even bigger than in the brochure!" exclaimed the young pro Duelist, Angel Fudo, as she and her parents walked in front of the grand Duel arena of New Domino. It was similar to the Roman Coliseum only it was made of white marble. Wild flowers sprouted around it and people from here and there were entering with excitement.

"This place has changed so much since I was a kid. I wonder if Jack's still the same." said her father, Yusei, as he stepped out of the card with his two twin daughters, Rosette and Starlette.

"Hopefully he's not as haughty as he was when we were kids." said Angel's mother, Akiza as she held the twin's triplet, Yuudai, at her hip. Angel walked to entrance and paused for a moment. For a brief second, she thought she caught something at a window. Like a shadow. But then, the shadow was gone in the blink of an eye. Angel blinked and squinted her eyes, hoping to see the shadow again.

"Yo, Ang! That you! Man, it's been a while." said a voice. Angel turned and she grinned when she spotted three of her old time friends, Rail Hogan, Halley Borelli, and Mike Kessler.

"Guys. It's been a while!" she called as she rushed over and hugged everyone of her friends.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you since we were in dippers. How was America?" asked Halley, her gray eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It was fun. The Duels were alright, but I really missed you guys. I can't believe we're all going to be in the Grand Duel Tournament together." said Angel as she wiped sweat off her forehead because of the heat.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome! Hell, we might even see the ghost that haunts this place, too!" exclaimed Rail, grinning. Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Ghost?" she asked. Halley and Mike went silent but it looked like Rail didn't take notice.

"Yeah, they say that for the past month, the ghost of a dead Duelist has been causing accidents around the arena. Duel platforms collapsing, monster holograms gone haywire, the dude's a psycho." said the carrot-top as he, Angel, and the others walked back to Angel's family. As her friends greeted her parents, Angel looked back to the window where she saw the shadow. Could that have been the ghost she saw? Or was it just the trick of the eyes?

"Yusei, it's been a while, pal." the four teens and the Fudo family turned to see Yusei's childhood friend, Jack Atlas, along with his wife, Carly, two tall twins with swift yet kind eyes, and a little ten-year-old girl. Yusei walked up and shook hands with the blonde.

"Good to see ya, Jack. Thanks for letting Angel in the tournament." said the retired king of the cards. Jack nodded back and he introduced his wife, his sons Hunter and Blake, and his daughter, Lilly.

"Say, Uncle Jack, is it true that the ghost of a dead Duelist haunts this place?" asked Rail. Carly looked to her husband worriedly, but Jack looked neutral.

"Of course there's no ghost. Yes, there have been some accidents but they can easily be explained. You shouldn't listen to rumors, young man." he said. The ginger pouted a bit. The blonde ignored it and turned to the others.

"Well, enough about ghost and rumors. Why don't you check out your rooms in the upper levels and we'll meet you all for the tournament eight?" he suggested. The others nodded and Angel said goodbye to her friends as they walked into the coliseum with their bags in hand.

After a elevator ride and a walk through a few hallways, the family made it to their room. It was expensive yet pleasant-looking with the walls a perfect cream color and furniture were nothing sneeze at. There was a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, a nursery for the triplets, a master bedroom for Yusei and Akiza, and a single room for Angel.

As said Duelist was unpacking her things, Yusei walked into the room with Yuudai in his arms.

"Me and your mom are gonna go get the tickets for our seats at the check-in station. Wanna come with?" he asked. Angel shook her head.

"I can't gotta finish unpacking my stuff." she said as she took out a few T-shirts.

"Alright. Stay here and don't open the door to strangers. And be careful, Jack says this place is pretty old and I don't want you to get hurt." said Yusei. Angel nodded and with that, her father, mother, and siblings left.

Angel hummed softly to herself as she unpacked her clothes, smiling as well at the thought of the tournament she was going to be in. only the best of the best were allowed and she was fortunate enough to get an invitation. Just as she finished unpacking, she heard a sudden creak that broke her humming.

Pausing, Angel looked around her room, seeing only the white walls and accommodated furniture.

"Mom? Dad? Are you back already?" she asked as she walked out of her room and looked around, seeing nothing. There was another creak and a cold shiver ran up Angel's spine.

"OK, Rail, Mike, if it's you guys messing with me, then stop it. It's not funny." she said seriously. A long silence only greeted her and at the corner of her eye, she saw a quick movement. Spinning around, Angel ran back to her room and gasped as she saw her window opened. She then saw something taped to the sill and she walked over, seeing it was a freshly picked and de-thorned rose. It's petals shined with dew and it's scent was settle yet overwhelming.

Taking the flower, the young Fudo spotted a not attached and she opened it, reading it allowed.

"My dearest, how your eyes shine more beautifully than precious silver. The way you smile to all things makes my heart leap. The way your hair of ebony and crimson flows with the summer breeze. No gem can compare to your loveliness. No other damsel is like you.

And now that I've heard your lovely voice, I wish for nothing more than for you to be mine. Wait, my darling. For we shall soon meet. Signed, the… Phantom of the Duel Arena…?" Angel closed the note and took a shaky breath, not knowing to be flattered or afraid. Some person, who she had never met, was telling her she was his love and he wanted her for himself? And calling himself a phantom? That was crazy!

Looking back at the rose held in her forefinger and thumb, she smelt it's scent again and couldn't help but smile. The note was off but the flower was lovely. Maybe this so-called 'phantom' wasn't so bad, despite his reputation for causing trouble around the arena.

With a sigh, Angel walked to her bed and laid down. Wouldn't tonight be interesting?

* * *

><p>"Alright, are you ready, Angel?" asked Akiza when eight o'clock came. Her daughter nodded as she tugged on the hem of her costume she was wearing for the tournament. Since the coliseum had an old-time air to it, all competitors were required to wear clothes that looked old-style European. Angel had decided to wear an ivory-white dress, the skirt reaching to the floor and the neckline cutting off at her under arms. The back reached her shoulder blades and a black bow tied around her waist. In her hair was the rose the 'phantom' gave her. She refused to wear makeup, since she didn't want to look fake.<p>

"Sort of. I mean, what if I make a fool of myself?" she asked. Someone patted her back and she looked at Rail, who wore at brown tunic with dark dress pants and a brown cap with an orange feather and a grin.

"Ah, chill, Ang. This'll be a piece of cake. Just don't let the ghost get ya, and you'll be fine." he joked. Angel gave a fake laugh and she tried to look like she was joking around with him.

"Hey, we gotta get to our seats. Good luck, Angel." said Yusei as he hugged his daughter, Akiza doing the same and walking to their seats with the triplets and the other members of 5D's. Rail gave a thumbs-up.

"Like I said, Chill and you'll be fine!" he called as he ran to his side of the stage before the curtain would rise. Sighing, Angel took her place next to Halley and the curtain rose, the audience clapping as the competitors stepped up.

After brief words from the hosts, Blake and Hunter, the tournament went underway. After te first few rounds, Angel began to relax, think that the phantom might have been some silly kid in the coliseum trying to pull a prank on her. Well, that is until the lights went out.

A lot of people screamed and Angel could only see the glittering lights of her Duel disk and the holograms of her monsters. She then smelt an all-too sweet smell and she nearly gagged. Then, her senses went a little fuzzy and a deep and smooth voice whispered in her ear.

"Sing with me, my angel of music." it said as organ music began playing, Angel's eyes dropped as her brain went buzzed, like she had just drank wine. A spotlight was on her and everyone gasped as an electric guitar and other instruments began playing with the organ. What was going on? Was this apart of the tournament. They were even more surprised when Angel began singing.

_Angel: In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find…_

_The phantom of the opera is there-_

_Inside my mind…_

"What's wrong with Ang? Why the hell is she singing?" asked Rail from off stage.

"Some sort of drug must've got into her when the lights went out. Someone is making her do it." said Mike.

"The phantom!" called Halley, pointing to an empty balcony. And indeed, there stood someone, clothed in black and dark blue and a large black hat with a blue feather on his head. Everyone gasped in horror and the phantom leaped to the catwalk above the arena, his agility swift and quick like a shadow's. He then sang with a deep tone.

_Phantom: Sing once again with me,_

_Our strange duet._

_My power over you,_

_Grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me,_

_To glance behind._

_The phantom of the opera is there-_

_Inside your mind._

The phantom made another impressive leap, jumping from at least twenty-feet from the catwalk to the stage. Everyone could now see he wore a white mask, only his mouth showing. He walked to Angel in swift movement, the latter not moving an inch with her gray eyes looking sleepy and dense.

"Is this apart of the tournament?" asked Akiza to her husband. Yusei had no idea what to say. All of this was so strange. The others were just as shocked as him.

Angel took a step to the phantom and took his white-gloved hand in her hand.

_Angel: Those who have seen your face, _

_Draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear-_

_Phantom: It's me they fear._

_Both: Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there-_

_Inside my/your mind._

_The background music: He's there, the phantom of the opera!_

Angel took a step forward, her hands held to her chest.

_Angel: He's there… The phantom of the opera…_

The phantom walked to her side, taking one of her hands and getting down on one knee.

_Phantom: In all your fantasies,_

_You always knew._

_That man in mystery-_

_Angel: Were both in you…_

_Both: And in this labyrinth,_

_Where night is blind…_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside my/your mind…_

_Phantom: Sing, my angel of music!_

_Angel: He's there… The phantom of the opera… Ahhhhhhhh~Ahhhh~Ahhhh~Ahhh~…_

_Phantom: Sing…_

_Angel: Ahhhh~Ahhh~Ahhhhhh~…_

_Phantom: Sing for me…_

_Angel: Ahhhhhh~Ahhh~Ahhhhh~…_

_Phantom: Sing, my angel of music!_

_Angel: Ahhhhh~Ahhhhh~Ahhhhhh~…_

_Phantom: Sing for me!_

_Angel: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!_

The lights went out again and then they came back on as quickly as they were out. Everyone in the arena still looked a little panic but they were glad the whole thing was over, even though the sinning was spot-on. Everything looked OK.

"Hey! The phantom's gone… And so is Angel!" exclaimed Rail. Everyone began standing up in there seats, some searching for the missing two and others leaving.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter? Oh no, that phantom took her!" exclaimed Akiza. The triplets began wailing and Yusei patted his wife's back.

"Don't worry, Akiza. She might have gotten loss in the power out. Take the kids upstairs, me and the others will find her." he said. Nodding but still looking worried, Akiza took her three children and left.

"Where could she have gone? There's no such thing as phantom, right?' asked Yusei to himself.

"Actually… There's someone here, Yusei. But not a phantom." the latter turned and saw Jack, his stance looked grave and knowing.

"Not a phantom? Then who is it, Jack? Who took my daughter?" asked Yusei. Jack looked to the ground with crossed arms and a frown on his lips.

"I guess it's time… I tell you about Drake."

* * *

><p>Angel gave a moan as she woke up, her sense a bit fuzzy as she could feel hot air around her. Blinking a little with blurry vision, she sat up on a satin couch and looked around, eyes widening at the big room with blue-painted walls and a giant organ. Items of sorts laid around and only candles lit the room. She gasped when someone entered the room.<p>

There at the doorway, was the phantom. He looked at her briefly before he removed his cloak and big hat, showing that he had pale-blonde hair with black dyed bangs.

"Wh-Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" asked Angel, a little afraid. The phantom took of his white gloves and he moved to Angel, his hand outstretched. Angel shut her eyes when he drew closer but then, she relaxed when she felt a smooth hand stroke her cheek. She opened her eyes and stared into the dark-amethyst eyes of the phantom. They looked so sharp, lost and… lonely.

"Don't be afraid, my angel. No harm shall come to you." he said gently. Angel grabbed his wrist and the phantom sat down, Angel moving her feet to the floor to sit.

"Why did you take me? What do you want from me?" she asked. The phantom turned away for a second before looking back at her, his eyes looking deep into hers.

"You… You don't remember me? I'll admit it's been long… But you promised you wouldn't forget me…" he whispered. Angel cocked her head and her captor sighed, reaching for something under the couch. He pulled the item out and held it to her.

"Maybe this will jog your memory?"

Angel took the card slowly and looked at it, her eyes widening at the Duel monster card. It was her **Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle**. Her memory was slowly drawing back.

"I… I remember this card… My dad got it for me when I was a kid. I… I gave it to a boy I met at the park… We only met for one day but… We were inseparable and we promised to be best friends and find each other one day…" Angel's voice trailed off as she looked back to the phantom, her eyes widening even more.

"It's you… You were… That boy who got hurt. You were in the hospital after you fell off the slide we were playing on. Your face got messed up and I said… I said…"

"You said that no matter what happened, even if I looked like a yucky monster from space," the phantom chuckled and Angel blushed when he remember her exact words.

"That we'd still be good friends and you gave me your card as a get well gift. I never forgot that day." he said.

"Wow… That was years ago… Right before I moved to America… And you still kept it and you remembered me, too…" said Angel, looking at the ground. The phantom nodded.

"Yes. After that day, I swore I never forget you. All those accidents were just out of my frustration and when I saw you again today… I just knew I had to talk to you again." he said. Angel smiled slight and looked at him.

"Well, is your face like I remember it?" she asked. The phantom looked away.

"I'm not sure. It looked so hideous after the bandages were removed. I never looked at my face again. Are you sure you want to see?" he asked. Taking his chin gently with her one hand, Angel turned his head and removed the mask.

For one thing, she could say that his face did gain a few scars from the accident. Cuts and bumps he had gained were healed and only left a few marks on his pale skin. A scar ran across his eye. But other than that, he most certainly handsome. Angel gently held his cheek with her hand, smiling.

"You look alright to me. There are hardly any scars and…" she blushed and looked down. "You look very handsome." she whispered. Long fingers slid into her hair as Angel looked up, her eyes meeting apparition's and her blush darkening. Chuckling at her expression, the phantom placed his other hand on Angel's cheek and he bought her head closer, the bridge of his nose meeting her's.

"Then, if I may, Can I… Kiss you?" he asked. Angel's ears went pink, not believing the question.

"Um… Can I first know something about you? Like your name?" she asked. The phantom smiled devilishly before he closed in on Angel.

"My name is Draco. But please call me Drake, my lovely." he whispered as he kissed her, his hands cradling her head. Angel's eyes shot wide and she blushed madly, her face nearly resembling a cherry. Her hands shyly reached for Drake's shoulders and she closed her eyes slowly, returning the kiss. Her mind spun as she was kissed, the feeling of Drake's pale and smooth lips moving against her own was something she never experienced before. After a minute, Drake pulled away and smiled at the blushing Angel.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you like to spend the evening with me this Friday night?" he asked. Angel cleared her throat and looked to her lap, smiling faintly.

"I'd-I'd love to." she stuttered. Drake smiled and he stood up, pulling Angel with him. He lead her to a staircase and the both of them climbed up, coming to a door and going through it. After walking through a series of hallways, the two made it to the duel arena of the coliseum, seeing their friends and family.

"Angel, are you alright?" asked Yusei as he and the others met the two teens. Angel smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Drake's arm.

"Yeah, dad. I was just spending time with Drake. Say, is it OK that we stay in New Domino for a while?' she asked. Yusei blinked at the two before smiling knowingly and nodding.

"Alright. Just make sure you don't steal her from me out of the blue, young man." he said to Drake. The latter gave a laugh.

"Sir, thanks to Angel, I am no longer going to be a phantom. Lets just say the ghost of my formal self is finally at rest."

* * *

><p><strong>This one was interesting to do. I hope you all liked it and I hope you all review!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really glad this is going well. I still have loads of other story dedications to make so lets keep going on with this, alright? And as you can probably guess, most of these dedications will feature a lot of **_**DreamersShipping**_** (AngelxDrake)****but there will also be other pairings. I just gotta sort them out first. Now, here's our first fairytale story. I bet this will be very familiar to you all. **

**PS: The names in bolded parentheses are actual Duel Monsters. So when you see their names, that means the character being named looks like the Duel Monster. You'll get what I mean as you read on. **

**Dedication: This third story is for **_**MoonPalace**_**, another special reviewer and who was the first to discover that Ace was the future son of Angel and Drake. Here's to you, **_**MoonPalace**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S**_** or **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Beauty Within a Beast~<strong>

_Once, long ago before even you and I were born, there once was a young heir to his father's land and castle. At the age of eight, his mother had passed and his father had died in a war. All the young prince had left was his land, castle, and faithful servants. But even though this young man could have whatever he desired, he was cruel and harsh and cared for no one but himself. He had siblings, two elder twin brothers and a younger sister. But his brothers had left to seek their fortunes long before he was born and his sister was often sick, staying in her room and playing with her toys and some of the servants. But the prince didn't care at all. He didn't need them. He had himself and that was just fine with him._

_One cold winter day, there was a knock at the young master's door. When he answered it, there was a frail old woman, with a mask of white and tangled and shriveled red hair. The woman had begged for one night to stay in the castle, in return she would give the young man a beautiful rose. But the prince scornfully told her to go away and he shut the door on her. A minute later, the door was knocked again and the prince opened it. He gasped at the sight. _

_In the place of the old woman was a lovely sorceress with rich-burgundy hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Her silken robes were a soft red and a frown was on her lips. She angrily told him that she had tested him, to see if his heart was pure. But the prince had proven her wrong when she saw how cruel he acted to a simple elder. For this, he would be punished._

_Afraid, the master begged for forgiveness, hoping for any kind of mercy. But the beautiful being told him that it was far too late. On that very night, the woman placed a curse on the castle, changing him into a hideous beast along with his servants and young sister into monsters as well. Feeling pity for the others who suffered this, the sorceress had given them a magical locket to see the world around them and she had given the master her rose. Now this rose was magical, an enchanted hourglass if you will. The rose was beautiful enough to look made of crystals. _

_In the time of one year, if the young prince could learn to love someone with his love returned, the spell would be broken. But, if he could not completes this on the eve of the crystal rose's final petal, the spell would continue and the prince would remain a beast forever. The prince understood this._

_But, as months passed, the young man lost all his hope. No one dared to venture to his castle and his cruel and monstrous howls to the moon scared many away. For this, the prince had given up._

_After all, who could ever love a beast?_

**(Eleven months later)**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Angel! Just come to market with us this <em>one <em>time! I saw the most perfect silk that would make a great dress for you!"

Angel Fudo, a sixteen-year-old girl with eyes of silver and raven-black-hair streaked with crimson-red, gave a light laugh as she and her group of friends walked down a street in their kindly-old town of New Domino. The whole town was surrounded by fallen leaves of golden colors and the first signs snow appeared, painting the town white. Angel gave a light shiver and she gave a shiver. Her cat, who was an odd color of purple with red eyes, nuzzled her neck and purr. Angel petted her kitten.

"I'd love to but, I just can't. I have to go to the book store and check on my dad and siblings. Dad needs my help since he has that invention he's working on." she said. Her friend, Halley Borelli, gave a shake of her head, her blue pigtails swaying as she did this.

"But, Ang, you never have any time anymore. Always this way and that way, you need some time for fun." she said.

"Sh-sh-she has a point, Angel. You d-do need some time for y-y-yourself." stuttered the ebony-haired girl walking with them. Even in the her large coat, the purple-streaked girl was shivering.

"Ya see? Even Yumi agrees. Do you know what people say about you, Angel?" asked Halley.

"No, what?" asked Angel.

"They say that you're strange, that you never in a crowd, which is sort of true. They say that all you do is read books and work on the weirdest inventions, always thinking things out of the blue." said Halley.

"Th-They also say that your head is in th-the clouds and that th-there's no denying that y-you're a-a odd g-girl, Angel Fudo." said Yumi.

"OK, you guys do realize that you just rhymed all that, right?" asked Angel.

"That's not the point. We're just telling ya that you need a little fun once in a while." said Halley. The old clock tower of their town have a few chimes and Angel gave a light smile.

"Well, I gotta go. I need to get my new book from Stephanie's shop and I need to head to my place, too. See ya!" she called as she raced down the street with her kitten padding after her.

"Such a strange girl indeed, that Angel." said both Halley and Yumi at the same time.

Meanwhile, Angel had slowed down her sprinting to a walk as soon as she reached a small shop that read _Stephanie's Book Shoppe_.' She turned at her pet and patted her head. "Just say here, Ruby. I'll be right back." she said. Her cat gave a mewl and Angel gave a small wave as she entered the shop.

The little room was filled with many shelves lined up with books as far as the eye could see. Posted on the walls were places that were all around the world. At the desk, there was a tall girl who was reading a book all about physics. The girl was tall and tan with long black hair with the tips dyed red. Her eyes were an amazing shade of sapphire blue. Many would had confused her and Angel as sisters. With a smile, Angel walked over to the counter and smiled.

"Hi, Stephanie. I'm here to return this book you gave me." said Angel.

"Already finished it? I only gave it to you two days ago." said Stephanie, not looking up from her book. Angel pulled the thick red book out of her book bag and flipped through the countless pages.

"I know, but I just couldn't put it down! It's more different then the machine and science books I read. There were dragons and knights in armor and faraway places! The book is just amazing." she said.

"Well, if you like it so much, keep it. It's old fiction anyway." said Stephanie.

"Really? You mean it?" asked Angel excitedly. The older gave a shrug.

"Knock yourself out. Now get going, my break's coming in soon." she said. Nodding and giving one last thanks, Angel walked out of the store and she and Ruby walked their way home. A few people whispered and pointed at Angel but she gave them no heed, feeling content with the fairytale she was reading. She and her pet soon made it to a small cottage, spotting a little five-year-old boy playing with a little toy ring. Angel smiled and walked over.

"Hey, Yuu." she said to the little boy. The boy looked up and gave a happy laugh, running over to the gray-eyed girl and hugging her leg.

"Hi, Nay'nel!" he squealed happily. **(AN: Yeah, in this story, the triplets are five year-olds.)** Yuudai D. Fudo was a cute little boy with black hair like his older sister's, only it had one streak of gold running through it.

"Hey, say, do you know where dad, Cho, and Rosy are?" she asked. There was a sudden explosion and black smoke rose from the shed at the back of the cottage. Blinking in surprise, Angel and Yuudai walked to the shed, their father, Yusei Fudo running out with two little girls trailing him. The three of them were covered in soot and they were coughing while laughing at the same time.

"You alright?" asked Angel as her dad and sisters brushed away the soot.

"We're fine. Though, I can't say the same for my invention." said Yusei, patting soot away from his gold and black mane of hair. Her sisters, Rosette S. and Starlette R. Fudo, nodding in agreement. Angel gave a laugh and shrug.

"Why don't you take a brake for now, dad? I'll make us some dinner." she said. Her father nodded and the four and the kitten walked into their small home.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, as Angel was picking up the dishes from the Fudo dinner, there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Hey, dad, can you get that, please?" she asked.

"Sure thing." said Yusei, going over to the door and answering it.

"Ah, evening, Yusei. I thought you would be too busy on your… 'invention.'" Angel froze in her place for a second before quietly walking over to the doorway, her eyes widening a bit as New Domino's richest man, Sayer, walk into the house. Her father looked just as angry, knowing how cruel and tricky this man could be.

"What can I do for you, Sayer?" asked Yusei, forcing his tone to sound professional as the two walked into the living room.

"Actually, I'd like to speak with both you and your eldest daughter, if you don't mind." said Sayer, his light green eyes making him look scary. Yusei nodded his head hesitantly and looked to Angel.

"Angel, take the triplets to bed and come back down here, please." he said. Nodding her head uneasily, Angel herded her siblings to bed and went back to the living room, sitting next to her dad on the couch with Ruby on Angel's lap, the small feline glowering at Sayer, who sat in on the armchair.

"What is it you wish to discuss to me and Angel, Sayer?" asked Yusei, placing one arms around his daughter's shoulders. Sayer gave a creepy smile, it almost looked gleeful.

"Right. Yusei, it has been quite some time since your wife and my most valuable craftswoman, Akiza, has passed, hasn't it?" he asked. Angel felt Yusei's arm tense up, knowing that the older man wanted to punch the red-haired man in the face for evening mentioning his late wife. Fortunately, Yusei had a strong sense of self-control and kept his cool.

"It has." said Yusei, his hand gently brushing Angel's shoulder.

"Yes, and I see that you and many others of this town are having hard times ever since the Great Depression has spread over to here. Fortunately for you, I have some splendid news. I was having breakfast with my son, Divine and it just so happens that my pride and joy has turned eighteen, a very appropriate age for a boy to become a man, correct? So then I thought to myself, 'My son is at the right age to marry. But who would ever make a lovely bride for him?' That's when I remembered that Akiza had a daughter only two years younger than him. And well, you can probably see where I'm getting with this, correct?" asked Sayer, his eyes going to Angel. The latter gave a gulp.

"So… You're saying that you…"

"Yes, Angel. I'm giving you and your family the opportunity of a lifetime. If you were to marry Divine, you would become the wife of the most soon-to-be wealthiest man in New Domino. You and your family would be set for life. What do you say?" asked Sayer, his scary smirk widening. Angel looked pleadingly at her father, her eyes telling that she didn't want this. She had seen Divine in town many times, his personality as cold and sinister as his father's. she could never love someone like him. Yusei had gotten the message.

"Sayer, though it would be a great way for Angel and Divine to get to know each other, I'm afraid I have to decline. I don't want my daughter to marry someone she doesn't love." he said seriously. Sayer's grin flatten a bit before it came back.

"Oh come now, Yusei. Love? Oh goodness, here you are, getting the most golden opportunity in the world, a better life for your family, and all you're concerned about is love? How ridiculous. Love is only an emotion, good sir. What could love do that money can't? I'm sure Angel agrees with me, don't you, young lady?" asked the man, darkly chuckling.

Angel shook her head and gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to marry someone I haven't met or fallen in love with. Please tell Devine that if he had anytime, I suppose we could hang out as friends, but I must decline his proposal." she said somewhat honestly. Sayer's grin flatten to a frown and he stood up abruptly.

"Well, seeing that you and your father are unsure and in denial, Angel, I will be taking my leave. I will give you a six weeks to make your final decision. I suggest you accept my offer, or you will experience the consequences." With that, Sayer spun his heel and left. Angel and Yusei looked at each other grimly, knowing that the worst was going to come.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this? I could just take these parts over there myself."<p>

Angel smiled kindly at Yusei the next morning as she strapped a saddle to their dapple-gray and white horse, Stardust. Earlier that morning, Yusei had received a letter from an old friend, Blister, that needed a few parts that Yusei had in stock. The only problem was that Yusei had a deadline with another client and he didn't have the time to make any trips. That's when Angel said she would do it. She needed and excuse to leave anyway, to clear her head.

At first, Yusei thought it was a bad idea, since the town was very hard to get to and it was very hard. However, Angel insisted, since she needed a little time to herself. Yusei then agreed and that's where they found themselves today.

"I'll be fine dad. The next town a few miles off of Blister's town. I'll stop by there for rest and send you a letter. Then I'll head to the next town and stay there for a while. I saved enough money for it and I have my new book so I'm good. You have nothing to worry about." said Angel. Sighing, Yusei nodded and helped Angel onto Stardust, along with her supplies and Ruby riding in a small basket of Angel's lunch.

"Alright. Be careful, alright?" he asked. Angel nodded and gave a wave.

"I will, bye!" she yelled as she rode off with Stardust, the stallion riding off into New Domino forest.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting just as Angel rode Stardust near a clearing. Deciding that the old horse needed a brake, Angel halted her trusted four-legged friend and stallion began to graze. Angel sat herself by the clearing and Ruby hopped out of the basket, curling into a small ball near Angel. Smiling, Angel pulled out her lunch and her book, enjoying herself. And that's when she heard a rustle.<p>

Angel's head shot up and she looked around, her heart pounding against her rib cage as she heard a distant howl. Yusei had told her that Wolf Demons lived in the forest but she thought he was joking. Maybe he wasn't.

"H-Hello? Who's out there?" she asked. There was another rustle and Angel gave a turn, seeing nothing. Suddenly hearing Ruby hiss and she gave another turn, gasping as she saw a shadowy figure bolt to her. Angel screamed and Stardust gave a whiney in fear cantering and kicking his front legs. Angel took quick steps back but she tripped and fell backward, landing hard on the ground. The pain in her head made her groan and she whimpered as a darkness consumed her sight, slipping her into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"I think ya scared her, Mike."<p>

"I thought she was a Wolf Demon. Not my fault she's pretty short."

The Fox Demon with carrot orange hair and cinnamon-brown gave a sigh, his fingers pressing against Angel's neck. He felt her pulse and his reddish-brownish ears perked along with his tail.

"Good news, she'll live. How's the horse?" asked the fox, looking at his sky-blue-haired friend with light blue panther ears and tail.

"Still shaken up but he's good. Easy, old boy, easy." said Mike, calming down the old stallion. Rail looked to the kitten on the ground and the small animal gave a hiss.

_*Keep your claws off Angel, you brute!* _hissed Ruby, baring her small teeth. The orange-haired teen lifted his hands in defense.

"Easy there, kitty. I'm just looking over her. What are you guys doing here anyway?" he asked.

_*We're heading to Domino town, which is a few weeks trip away from here. We were just taking a break when your buddy gave her a heart attack!* _snapped the kitten.

"Whoa, sorry 'bout that. Mike thought she was a Wolf Demon invading out territory. Look, how 'bout we take you guys over to New Domino Castle? She can rest up there and she'll be all dandy." suggested the teen.

"That isn't such a good idea, Rail. You know that _someone _will throw a fit." said Mike, bringing Stardust over. Rail waved a hand with a mischievous grin.

"Oh come on! Hear me out on this one! Maybe she's the one who could help the big jerk! She seems cute enough for his taste." said Rail.

_*What are you guys getting at?* _asked Ruby, walking over to Stardust and nuzzling his leg in order to calm him down. Rail turned to her and gave a mock salute.

"Just trying to help you guys out. Come on, we'll take you guys to New Domino Castle. We know the owner there. Come on, it's gonna rain tonight and it looks like you guys need some rest." he said.

_*Should we trust them, Stardust?* _asked Ruby to Stardust.

_*I suppose. Lets just keep an eye just in case.* _said Stardust. Nodding, Ruby turned and nodded at the two demons.

_*Very well, show us the way.*_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Vale! Ark, ya guys see what I see?"<p>

"For the last time, Taka, I'm not in the mood to see you stand on your head for ten minutes."

The man by the fourth-story window of New Domino castle gave a roll of his eyes. He wore a old tattered suit with a long purple scarf tied around his neck, only revealing his sea-green eyes. Kept under his fedora was messy black hair and in his hands was a cane **(Destiny Hero-Double Dude)**. He looked normal, despite the fact that his skin was a bit torn and claws were at his fingertips instead of nails.

"Not that. _That_. Look, Mike and Rail are coming over. And it looks like they're… Bringing over a cat, a horse, and… Holy crap, a girl!" exclaimed Taka, a grin splitting on his lips. Two other people ran next to him. One was a orange-furred dog-like creature with horns at his head and a mane of dark orange and green-streaked fur, his eyes matching**( Behemoth King of all Animals)**. The other was a woman with light blue skin and fangs sticking out of her upper-lip. Her wings were made of sterling silver, the same color as her droopy-spiked hair. She wore a blue tube dress and her eyes were a blood-red **(MoonPalace's Life Angel)**.

"You're right! Wow, she's cute!" said the animal-creature. He was smacked in the back of the head by the angel.

"Ow! The hell, Vale!"

"Unless you want to remain licking your fur for the rest of your life, I suggest you get on telling the others. Get someone to get the spoiled brat and let Mike and Rail in. Move it!" she snapped. Nodding and very scared of the angel, Taka and Rail ran off to do as they were told.

* * *

><p>Angel woke up with a moan, her head throbbing as she sat up on the bed she was in. she looked around weakly and gasped as she saw there was another person in the room.<p>

"Don't be afraid. I'm just here to give you some medicine." said the creature, her voice sweet. She was a wolf-like monster with light purple fur, highlighted with pink. Her eyes were dark and beautiful and balanced on her head was a tray of medicine **(Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter)**. Angel sighed and found Ruby sleeping by her side, drinking milk out of a saucer.

"H-How did I get here? Where am I? Where's my horse?" she asked as the monster handed her the medicine.

"Our friends, a Fox Demon named Rail and a Panther Demon named Mike. They left a while ago and they told us tell you that they're sorry for scaring you. They thought you were a Wolf Demon. Oh, my name's Karen, by the way and your horse is resting in the stables." said Karen as she helped Angel stand up.

"Where am I?" asked Angel, looking around the room and it's simplicity.

"You are in New Domino Castel. It's awfully rainy tonight so you are allowed to stay here for the night. Though, the Master has his rules. You must come to dinner, which is in thirty minutes, and you must stay away from the west wing's last door. It's only for the master to see." said Karen.

"Master?" asked Angel.

"Yes, Master Draco. Now, lets get you into some clean clothes and a bath and we can get you off to dinner." said Karen, leading Angel to a walk-in closet with several clothing. Karen allowed her to a bath in the bath at the end of the walk-in while she find her a dress. As soon as Angel found the royal bath, she changed out of her dirtied clothes and stepped into a warm and bubbly bath. Closing her eyes, Angel began to wonder and figure out her situation so far.

'_Alright, there's nothing to worry about. I'm just going to have dinner with the master, take a night's sleep, and be on my way the next morning. No worries.'_ she thought to herself. She then shook her head and shivered a bit. _'But what if the storm gets worst and I have stay here longer? Oh, I just hope dad and the others won't worry. Ah well, at least I'm away from Sayer and Divine.'_ she thought as she sank into the bubbles.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Angel, in a dark bedroom of the castle, a door was open and two creatures came in. One was a dragon with ice-yellow scales and lean body, the scales on his forehead draping over his dark blue eyes (<strong>Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier)<strong>. The other was a female with a long cloak over her with the hood up, her jet-black hair flowing out of the hood with a pair of fiery eyes shining from within the hood **(CattieAmey's Survivor of the Lonesome). **The two of them bowed their heads at the figure sitting on a large armchair.

"What is it, Kenji, Cassandra?" asked the figure.

"It's _Cass_! Not Cassandra." muttered the woman, her head still bowed.

"Anyway, Master Draco, we have some splendid news. Our friends of New Domino Forest have bought us some company to stay for the night." said Kenji, dipping his muzzle. The figure have a snarl and pearl-white rows of sharp teeth shimmered in the dark.

"_What_! Those two are just asking for their heads to be on my mantle. Well, don't just stand there! Get Lash to kick them out!" he commanded.

"But, sir! It will be raining this night! We can't let them stay out where the Wolf Demons will get them." said Kenji. The figure looked away and gave a huff. Kenji them averted his half-hidden eyes, almost looking innocent, the key word being innocent.

"Very well, Master. Then I guess we will have to send them all out. The kitten, the horse… And the very beautiful damsel." sighed the dragon, looking down. He and Cass made their move to turn when a scaled and clawed hand grabbed Kenji by the shoulder. The young one turned and let out calm smile as surprise filled his master's amethyst-purple eyes.

"A damsel?"

* * *

><p>Angel timidly fallowed Karen with Ruby in her arms as the wolf monster led her down a dark hallway. All the shadows and ripped walls gave her the chills.<p>

"Someone actually lives here?" she asked in a whisper.

"Why yes. Master Draco has always… Liked living by himself." Karen's voice sounded a little far off and Angel wondered why.

"He only lives by himself?" asked the ravenette.

"Well… Not exactly. There is me and the other servants. And there is his little sister, but she usual stays in her room. Poor girl gets sick nearly every month." said Karen as the trio made it to a split hallway.

"I must go see if the Master is ready for dinner. Please, wait here." said Karen as she trotted off down a hallway.

Angel stood there in the dark, the only sounds around her being Ruby's content purring and the occasional creaks of the old home. Curiously and looking around, Angel walked down the hallway Karen did not take and she found a spiral staircase. Carefully, she climbed up the steps and found a large blue door. Pushing it ever-so slightly, Angel found herself in a dark room, being only illuminated by the most lovely rose Angel had seen in her life.

The precious flora was concealed in a glass case, it's petals transparent and crystal-like and it's glow as bright as the stars.

"Oh… It's so… Oh my…" said Angel in awe as she took steps to the rose. Slowly her hand reached just to lift the glass.

"_WHAT ARE YOU __**DOING**__!" _Angel gasped as the bellow roared through the room and she yelped and fell on her back, a great force being the one who knocked her down.

"ANWSER ME!"

Angel looked up from the floor and gasped as the creature before her. Miles of endless stainless-steel scales coated the dragon's back, his four wings feathered and torn and his muzzle sharp and jutted. Claws adorned his massive paws and his mane of yellow and black fur gave him a mysterious air. His eyes were what made Angel afraid the most, for they were sharp and the darkest color of purple she had ever seen **(My own Creation, White Knight Fort Dragon)**.

The beast narrowed it's eyes at the human before turning the to the rose, making sure it wasn't damaged. He then turned back to Angel and gave a growl.

"If you can't fallow rules… Then I suggest you leave." he snarled.

"W-What?" stuttered Angel. The dragon gave another growl and stomped the floor.

"ARE YOU _DEAF! _I SAID OUT! OUT! OUT! _**OUT!**_" he bellowed, baring his vicious teeth. With the up-most emotion of fear, Angel scrambled to her feet and bolted out the room, running to the doors. With a might pull and slip, Angel ran into the cold and rainy night. Those who heard the slam rushed over to the door and looked in horror.

"Master Draco! She could die if she get's lost in theses woods!" exclaimed Taka as his master came down the steps. The monster gave a huff and looked away.

"She disobeyed my rules, Taka. What other punishment will settle more?" he asked in a muttered tone.

"But, sir, even you know that isn't true. Can you truly punish someone for just one mistake?" asked Karen. Draco said nothing, looking down at his silver-scaled paws. He hated to admit it, but Karen was right. You could never punish someone for one mistake. After all, he had to learn that the hard way.

* * *

><p>'<em>That… I can't believe him! It was only a rose, I wasn't going to dirty it or anything, that jerk!… But… Karen did say that he said to not go into the west wing. Oh… This is just great. I'm lost and cold and I bet Ruby and Stardust are worried.'<em> though Angel as rain pelted above her. Over tree logs and ferns she went, trying to find her way out of the thick forest. Angel made a leap to another log and gave a gasp and scream as furred and clawed hands grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against a tree.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, boys. A tasty-looking human." Angel stared at the hungry golden eyes of a Wolf Demon, his skin dark and tan and his hair wild and untamed. His companions around him chuckled and sniggered, licking their canines as Angel froze with fear. A part of her told her to scream while the other felt too scared to move.

"Well, lovely little treat, what to do first? Take your innocents, or take a little bite? Either one will hurt like hell." laughed the alpha as his fangs ducked to rip at Angel's neck. He suddenly gave a startled whine as his tail was grabbed and he was thrown smack to an oak tree, his spine taking massive damage. Angel looked and gasped as she saw it was the beast from the castle, his eyes wild and raged as the other Wolf Demons came at him. Some of the demon s bit and wounded the dragon but the silver reptile shook off the blows and fought back.

"Retreat!" yelled the alpha, his pack fallowing him into the night with wounds from the dragon. Angel moved with shaky legs to the panting and gasping dragon, his body hunched and huddled. Shakily, Angel reached and placed a hand on the beast's shoulder. The monster flinched and snapped his head to Angel, his eyes slightly bugged out at the kind gesture. He had never felt a feeling so… Warm.

"Are… Are you OK?" asked Angel, kneeling and looking at the creature honestly. From where she was, the beast looked so venerable and helpless. However, his irritated huff and glare made her think otherwise.

"I'm fine you… Damn human." he muttered, suddenly holding his paw. Angel took a quick look and gasped as she saw the torn and mangled wound. The blood with running quick and the dragon looked in so much pain.

"Oh my, you're hurt! Quick, we have to get you back to your castle." she said worriedly, honest concern filling in her heart.

* * *

><p>"There, you guys should be good here."<p>

"Thank you so much, Rail. I'm glad we found you and Mike in the forest." said Angel gratefully to the carrot-top. She, Rail, and Mike were sitting in the drawing room of the castle, Draco resting on the largest couch with bandages tied around his paw.

"No problem. Me and Mike always like to help." said Rail with a smile. The clock in the other room gave a gong noise and the two demons stood up.

"We must go now. Our families might be worried." said Mike, bowing his head. Angel nodded as said goodbye to the two as they left. Walking back to the drawing room. Ange noticed that Draco's bandages had to be changed. taking the roll of white ones from the table, Angel gently shook the beast's shoulder.

"Sir? Master Draco? You have to wake up. You're bandages have to be changed." she said. Draco woke up and stared at her oddly before sitting up, allowing Angel to take a seat next to him and undo his old bandages.

"Wow, it's already healing. I'm glad." said Angel as she began re-fixing the paw wound. Draco raised a brow at her.

"Why is that?" he asked. His eyes widen and his heart was sent at a fast pulse as Angel looked at him with sad eyes and a smile to match.

"Because it's my fault you got hurt in the first place. Listen, Master Draco, I'm really, really, _really _sorry I disobeyed your rules. You allowed me and my pets to stay for the night and I was being a snoop. I hope you can forgive me. I've never met someone so nice." she said as she smoothed out the bandages. Draco stared at the small hand in his paw before slowly closing his fingers around it, causing Angel to look into his gem-purple eyes with surprise.

"If… If anything, Miss. I must… I must apologies. I… Scared you and made you leave when I should have been a more graceful host. Please stay here for the night, until the paths are safe again." he said, looking down and making his voice soft. Angel stared at him with surprise before smiling and gently.

"Thank you. I'd love to. Oh, my name is Angel, by the way, Angel Fudo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Draco." she said kindly. Draco, for the first time in his life, gave a calm smile.

"Please, call me Drake."

Angel couldn't help but like the softness of his half-American/ half-Australian accent.

* * *

><p>Sayer stood by his desk as he looked over papers and documents. Ah, yes, nothing gave him more joy than ripping away peoples' hard-earned money for his own. How it gave him a thrill in the morning. The doors to his office were slammed open and a teen at the age of eighteen with reddish-brownish hair and sickly-green eyes came storming in, looking ready to murder.<p>

"Father! I have just visited to check on my bride and I've found out she's been out of town for five weeks already. Where is she!" yelled the teen. Sayer quirked and brow and rubbed his chin.

"Five weeks, Divine? How is that possible?" he asked.

"I don't know! She better not have run away or else she will get what's coming to her." growled Divine. Sayer nodded in agreement as his own dark look came on.

"Yes, indeed she will."

* * *

><p>"Mm. This is absolutely delicious, Drake."<p>

"Indeed. Though, I still don't see why we are doing this."

Angel took a swallow of her oatmeal and gave the beast an questionable look.

"What do you mean?"

The two sat in the dinning room. Enjoying breakfast and each other. For the past five weeks, the two had gotten along fairly well, talking about their likes and dislikes and becoming the greatest of friends.

"I mean, I don't see why you always ask me to eat with you. I usually eat by myself, unless my little sister is well enough and we eat together. Other than that… This is… The very first time I ate with another person in a long time." admitted Drake, looking at his oatmeal. He heard a chair being shoved and he was surprised when a warm hand rested on top of his. He looked up and saw Angel smiling at him.

"I want to eat with you because I like you, Drake. I feel so close to you and I'm so glad that you allowed me and my pets to stay here. I've never had a friend like you." said Angel. For a moment, Drake felt that her words were bittersweet. Were they just only friends? They had only spent two weeks together, yes, but Drake felt so close to Angel. She didn't scream and recoil at his appearance and her sweet smile and angelic laughter filled his heart with warmth. Drake felt like he couldn't live without Angel. She meant the world to him.

The door to the dinning room opened a three people walked in. One was one of the guards of the castle, a dragon creature with skull armor and purple demotic wings, his eyes a deep blue yet one eye scared and looking red **(B. Skull Dragon)**. Another was a guard as well, a green robot with the same armor and light blue eyes **(Zenzak101's Technology Bot: Genocide)**. The last was a little girl with long raven-black hair and pale gray eyes. She wore a pink and blue top with a matching skirt and pointy hat, a yellow blanket around her shoulders **(Dark Magician Girl)**.

"Hey, kid says she's better." said the dragon, looking rather annoyed and wishing he was not here.

"Wanted to see you, Master Draco." said the robot happily.

"Thank you, Lash, Haru." said the little girl to the dragon and bot. The two nodded and exited the room, probably to scout around the castle for unwanted visitors. The little girl padded up to Dragon and sat on his lap, smiling at him.

"Good morning, big brother," she said happily. She then leaned over and whispered, "Who's the pretty girl?"

Drake blushed three different types of red before calming down and gesturing to Angel. "This is Angel Fudo. She's going to be staying with us for a while. Angel, this is my little sister, Lilly." said Drake.

"Nice to meet you, Lilly." said Angel. Lilly smiled.

"You too. Oh, big brother! It's snowing!" exclaimed the black-haired girl, pointing to the large window where a blanket of white snow covered everything from the trees to the ground. Angel felt her heart flutter. The site was simply beautiful.

"Lets go play, big brother!" squealed Lilly, bouncing up and down. Drake shook his head.

"You just got better, Lilly, I don't want you to get sick again." he said. Lilly pouted and batted her eyes.

"Pwease, big bwother? I bwet Angel will want to pway in the snow." said Lilly in a baby tone. Angel gave a light giggle and shrug.

"How about a few minutes in the snow, Drake? After all, you can't really get sick from getting cold." she said. Drake looked at his pouting sister to his beautiful house guest. He supposed it wouldn't hurt.

"Very well, but only for a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Lilly and Angel laughed as they ran and toppled into the snow, laughing as the snow brushed off them, thanks to their winter cloaks. Drake stood by an old oak, Stardust standing by and Ruby curled up by his leg. Smiling, Angel walked over to the dragon and took his paw, leading him to the snow and helping him make snowballs. As the three played, both Drake and Angel would smile at each other whenever their eyes met. It was something the neither of them felt.<p>

_Angel: There's something sweet,_

_And almost kind,_

_But he was mean, _

_and he was coarse and unrefined._

_And now he's dear,_

_And so I'm sure,_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

The three split up as they had a snowball fight, dodging white projectiles and Drake made a large snowball, getting Angel with it. At first, he thought she'd be mad. But his heart felt a warm glow as her musical laughter chimed in his ears. He looked to the silver-eyed girl and saw that her eyes were looking at him in a loving way. Angel then looked away, a blush sprouting on her cheeks. The dragon prince let out a tiny smile, glad to see he caused that blush.

_Drake: She glanced this way,_

_I thought I saw._

_And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw._

_No it can't be,_

_I'll just ignore,_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

Angel made a turn to hide behind the oak tree and she watched as Drake chased after his little sister, Lilly giggle and laughing gleefully as she tried to slow her beastly brother down with the snowballs she had. Angel tilted her head and a sudden look of wonder and curiously came across her face. She had no idea what was causing these feeling of happiness that came to her heart. Had she always felt this way about Drake? Have she ever really did notice how amazing and kind this dragon heir was?

_Angel: New and a bit alarming._

_Whoever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no prince charming._

_But there's something in him that I didn't simply see._

Angel gasped as arms wrapped around her waist and she looked over her shoulder, laughing as Drake flew into the air. She looked down and waved at Lilly, Ruby, and Stardust as Drake flew them. Angel smiled sweetly at Drake, who returned the warm look. He had never had this much fun… In years.

The servants stood by and they smiled proudly at their master. Maybe there was hope for them after all. Maybe, they could break the spell before the last crystal pedal fell. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Drake now sat in his room, taking his mid-morning thinking time as Angel and Lilly played in the snow right outside his window. The dragon watched as his sister and guest play, his dark eyes never leaving the sweet smile on Angel's soft lips. If only he were human, he'd give anything to kiss those lips. If only he were human, he'd give anything to have Angel.<p>

"Master Draco, mind if we come in?" Drake gave a grunt and all his servant came in, giving respectful bows before a few started talking.

"She likes you!"

"You like her!"

"The spell could be broken! You just gotta seal the deal!"

"We'll be humans soon enough!"

Drake gave a fierce roar, silencing the lot of them before shooting them a glare.

"Listen to me. I'll admit, I've gain an admiration for Angel-"

"Nah, you're in love with her!"

"Yeah, admit it!"

"Just say it, jackass."

"Quit being a coward-"

"ALRIGHT, I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" the servants snapped their jaws as Drake gave grunting breaths to calm down. The silver beast then looked to the window, his eyes turning forlorn. "But… There's no way she could be in love with me. I mean… We're completely different." he muttered. Taka strode to him and patted the young heir's shoulder.

"C'mon! You're a prince, for crying out loud! Sweep her off her feet, pull her into a kiss! Make a move, goddamn it!" he said. Vale smacked the blackette upright on the back of his head, the latter whining.

"Ow! Vale!"

"He can't do any of that, twerp. He cares too much about their friendship to do any of that. Huh, lover-boy?" asked the silverette. The dragon prince nodded, eyeing his scaled paw.

"Yes. There's no way." he said sadly.

"I wouldn't say that, Master Draco. I have two good ideas that just might work." said Cass. Everyone looked to the hooded monster and they all listened in.

* * *

><p>"Drake, can you tell me where we are going?"<p>

"We're almost there, just promise me you'll keep you eyes closed."

Angel nodded as she fallowed Drake down a hallway, her eyes closed with Drake leading her. The two then made it to a pair of purple double doors and Drake led her in.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Angel.

"Just wait here. And don't open them till I say, alright?" asked the blonde and dark-mained reptilian monster. Angel nodded and Drake ran to the other side of the room, drawing back the curtains and letting sunlight in. "OK, open them." Angel did as she was told and let out a gasp.

The giant room was filled with books of all sorts. Fictions, Science, History, Mechanics, and much more lining up every shelf. Around ever corner was either canvases and paints or sketchbooks and color supplies. Angel walked around the room in awe, her surprise turning in happiness as she turned to Drake, who smiled.

"What… What is…?"

"It's for you," said Drake quickly, very excited. He then coughed and blushed, fixing his smile from ginning. "I mean, the servants and I have noticed how much you love to read and draw so, we redesigned this room and thought you'd like it. Take it as a gift." he said, smiling. He was not ready for what happened next. Tears filled Angel's eyes before she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him as tears of happiness cascaded down her cheeks.

"A-Angel?" stuttered Drake, wrapping his arms around the petite waist before him before looking up at tear filled silver eyes.

"Thank you. No one has ever did something like this for me. You are… The most wonderful person I've met, Drake. You are such a good friend." she whispered as she hugged him again, nuzzling his neck.

'_Person? But… I'm not even… Human anymore…'_ thought Drake. Shaking off the feeling, he brought his paw to Angel's head and gently stroked her crimson-streaked locks.

"Thank you for staying with me this long time, Angel. I… I know you'd like to go home soon but… I wish to at least spend one more night with you. Would you like to accompany me this evening with a dance?" he asked. Angel parted from the beast before smiling and nodding.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>The fallowing evening, Drake made sure that everything was perfect. Taka, Ark, Karen, and Haru offered to look over Lilly while Vale, Kenji, and Cass would look over the preparations. Lash would be guarding the ballroom door for he did not feel like listening to, as he placed it,' Crappy-Lovey-Dovey Music.' Even Rail and Mike decided to help, hearing word from Lilly and deciding to be the ones to play the, 'Crappy-Lovey-Dovey Music.'<p>

Karen had tailored him a fine gray and white coat and suit, similar to the ones he wore when he was human. Drake waited patiently by the stairs, pacing a bit. What if Angel didn't want to come? What if she decided to stay in her room and ignore him? What if-

Drake didn't have enough time to stop his muzzle dropping as Angel came down to steps, if not already, adoringly beautiful. Karen had made the perfect pale blue ballroom gown, the dressing hugging her in the right places and the elbow-length silk gloves on her arms. Her hair was done in lovely curls and the gloss on her lips made them shine.

'_She looks more beautiful than ever, if that's possible.'_ thought Drake as his guest made it to the bottom. Her offered his hand and Angel took it with a smile, her eyes dancing with happiness. Drake smiled back and he led her to the middle of the room, nodding to Rail and Mike, who were with a cello and flute. The two began to play sweet and soft music and Angel blushed as she and Drake took their dancing stances.

"F-Forgive me. I'm… Not much of a dancer." she said, looking down at her feet, Drake chuckled at her shyness and smiled.

"Just fallow me and listen to the music." he spoke as they began. As they waltz, twirled, swayed, and moved, the two of them only looked at each other, the rest of the world not meaning a thing to them. It seemed that Time moved slowly as they danced, as if some entity from above was allowing them to have this moment in slow motion. The two of them waltzed to a balcony and they both rested by the benches, gazing at the thousands of stars.

"It' so beautiful tonight, isn't it?" asked Angel. Drake only stared at her and nodded in agreement, enchanted by her looks.

"Indeed." he replied. Angel looked to him and smiled at him sweetly. Drake's once-cold heart melted at the sight of that smile and he took Angel's hands in his paws.

"Angel, I'd like to ask you two things. Will you answer them?" he asked. Angel nodded. "If one were to grow old, with their appearance completely changing, would you still love them?" he asked. Angel looked at him thoughtfully.

"Drake, true beauty is not what's on the outside, it what's on the inside. A person who is beautiful but vain is never really beautiful. But if even the most ragged and disgusting person in the world has the kindest heart, then they are the ones with true beauty. Even when I grow old, I hope people will still like me for me. Not for how I looked." she said honestly. Drake's heart pounded fast and hope shook his words as he asked his next question.

"Angel? Are you happy here with me?" he asked. Angel nodded.

"Of course. I love it here. And I love being with you, Drake. And everyone else, too." she said. Drake smiled and then placed a paw on Angel's cheek, caressing it with care.

"Then… If you'd like… Will you stay here? To live with me and the others?" asked the dragon prince. It didn't matter to him if Angel only saw him as a friend. What truly mattered to him was that Angel would always be there with him, right at his side, friend or lover.

Angel's mouth dropped slightly, her cheeks coloring at the beast's question. She then recovered and leaned a little closer to Drake.

"Drake, you are the most wonderful friend I've ever made. And if I could, I would stay with you forever. But-" Drake's eyes filled with confusion at these first words. A sudden pang of bitter pain caught him in the heart. "… But I just can't." said Angel finally. Drake's paw stopped where it was, hovering closely to Angel's cheek.

"Why?" he let this out in a horsed whisper. He was feeling so sad. He did not know why. Angel smiled at him sadly.

"Drake, I've been gone for six weeks already. My family and friends must be worried at me. My dad needs me. He can't take care of the triplets on his own. Besides, if I don't come back… Sayer and Divine will do something terrible to them." she let out in a whisper. Drake looked down at the ground, remembering the one conversation they had. Angel had told him about Sayer wanting her to be engaged to Divine and how cruel both father and son were. Drake took one of his hand to his coat pocket and he curled his fingers around the trinket he brought. He then pulled it out and handed it to Angel. It was the locket the sorceress had given him.

"Here. This locket is enchanted. Inside is a tiny mirror. Look at the mirror with your eye and tell it what you want to see. That way, you can check on your town." he said. Angel slowly opened the trinket and pointed the tiny mirror with one eye.

"Show me my dad." she said as smoke fogged up the glass before it showed Yusei, having an argument with Sayer and Divine, the burgundy-haired man angrily shaking his fist.

"He's being threaten by Sayer! I've got to get back home before they hurt him…" her voice trailed off as she spotted a flash of sadness pass Drake's eyes. The girl who was very odd looked down at the ground. "Drake, I-"

"You have to go to him." the silver-eyed girl looked up and met the beast eyes, seeing that he was serious.

"But Drake, I can't just-"

"You must, Angel. That Sayer man and his son sound very dangerous. You have to go protect your father. Take Stardust and Ruby and go. Just… Please go and save him." said Drake, closing his eyes. He felt shaky hands wrap around his neck and soft lips kissed his muzzle. He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, for everything. Whenever I get the chance, I'll come and visit you, I promise." whispered Angel. Drake nodded and allowed one false smile before Angel turned and ran to get her things. All the while, Drake sat where he was, every single stabbing pain he suffered for the last year returning to him.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Stardust! Dad and the triplets need us!" yelled Angel as she snapped the horse's reins. Th gray horse went in a breathtaking sprint and at last, the animal, pet, and owner made it back to New Domino just as twilight hit. Angel cantered Stardust over to her small cottage and ran to the door, pushing it open.<p>

"Dad!" she yelled. The three men in the room turned and Yusei was the first to run to his daughter and hug her, kissing the top of her head.

"Angel. Thank god you're alright. You are alright, are you?" asked the male Fudo, looking at his daughter. Angel nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I was just staying with a new friend I made. He's the most nicest friend you could ever have." For some reason, calling Drake 'friend' didn't feel the same anymore. She felt that Drake should have a better term. But was it?

Angel gave a yelp as a cold hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to light green eyes.

"My, what I lovely bride I will wed. I bet will have many beautiful children in the future. Now, are you sure that brute you stayed with didn't damage your flawless skin?" asked Divine, looking Angel up and down. Angel glared at him and yanked her wrist away from him.

"He did _not_! Drake is the most kindest being I've ever met! Even if he's a beast, at least he's more worth a glance then you, you arrogant prick!" she yelled. She then gasped at what she said and covered her mouth. Divine and Sayer's faces both matched the same shade of angered red.

"A beast, you say! Well then, I'll just have to get rid of him then! He's in that old castle, isn't he! Well, then I'll gather all the villagers and we shall take care of that beast! After words," Divine gave a twisted grin. "We will be married. Ta ta, my bride." laughed the mad man as he and his father ran out, the door shutting and the sound of heavy lumber falling. Angel and Yusei raced to the door and they pounded at the door, seeing that it was blocked.

"Dad, we have to stop them! I don't want them to hurt Drake!" she exclaimed. Yusei nodded and Angel then saw that the one small window they had wasn't covered. She quickly ran over to it and spotted Ruby pawing at the snow.

"Ruby! Go back to the castle! Warn Drake and the others!" she exclaimed. The kitten gave a mew and she raced off into the woods, as if she actually understood Angel's words.

"Angel, fallow me. I know a way to how you can get to the castle easier." said Yusei. Angel nodded and she fallowed her father to a flight of stairs that led to an underground tunnel, leading the two to Yusei's shack. From there, Yusei revealed his invention. Angel's eyes widen at the odd automobile with one seat and red paint design.

"I'm not actually sure what to call it but I built it since it's meant for one person. It'll get you to that castle in a nick of time." said Yusei. Angel smiled and she quickly hugged her father before shortening the skirt of her wool dress and hopped on the machine, sliding on the helmet. She started the engine and threw her dad a quick wave as she rode and raced the door out of the shack, heading straight for the woods.

* * *

><p>Ruby dashed quickly through the snow, two familiar demons fallowing her as they made it to the castle.<p>

"Rail, you get the other demons! We need more help on this. We'll warn the others." said Mike. The redhead nodded and the three split, Mike and Ruby climbing up the castle wall and slipping into a window. They quickly raced to the drawing room and they found all the servants there, Drake sitting by a big window with a hunched look and Lilly patting his shoulder.

"You guys have to get out of here. The villagers of New Domino are coming and they plan on destroying this place." warned Mike. All the servants reacted with panic and they looked to their master, hoping for some form of readiness to fight. But the dragon didn't even bat an eye, his focus still on the falling sun.

"Get Lilly out of here and leave, the lot of you." muttered the prince, his voice dripped with sadness.

"Don't talk like that! This is serious!" exclaimed Ark. Drake simply shrugged and Taka sighed.

"Come on, Drake! No need to be stubborn on this!" he yelled. Drake shrugged again.

"How can we just stay? This calls for action, right?" asked Haru. Everyone nodded and Karen stomped her paw.

"You're right. Boys, you take the upper-levels of the castle, the rest of us will handle the foyer. Cass and Haru, get Lilly out of here. Take her to the summer home just a few miles off from here." she commanded. Everyone nodded but Lilly held on to Drake's arm.

"But, big brother-"

"Go with them, Lilly." said Drake, pushing her lightly. "No matter what the situation, a prince would guard his castle, but a _king _would die for it." he said. Lilly looked sadly at her brother with teary eyes before giving her brother a hug and fallowing the two servants. The rest split up to take charge. With that, Drake sighed and left the room, deciding to see the last of the crystal rose's pedals fall. it was getting close to the eve of a year.

What a sad fate. To die a beast when he had already fallen in love.

* * *

><p>Angel rode her father's invention through the thick snow, her eyes widening a she caught sight of Drake's castle being attacked by the villagers. She caught Divine racing into the door and she immediately drove faster. She past all the villagers and charged through the doors, seeing that the servants were taking care of the villagers. Taka pointed to the staircase for her as he fought Sayer, obviously winning since Lash and Ark teamed up with him. Angel raced past them and climbed to the top of the stairs, pulling out Drake's magical locket and looking the mirror with her eye.<p>

"Show me Drake." she said as the mirror fogged and showed Divine attacking the dragon with his whip, the beast's wounds deep as he backed away from the young man at the top of the castle. With a gasp, she raced up the steps, hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Divine laughed manically as he whipped at Drake. The dragon prince not even making a move to dodge. He only made the sounds of a wounded animal. Well… He was an animal at this point. Divine looked at him with disgust, gripping his whip.<p>

"Fight back, beast! You've got claws, use them!" he demanded. Drake looked to the ground and shook his head.

"I can't. She wouldn't like it. She wouldn't want me as a killer." he mumbled, think of silver-gray eyes. This man before him was the one Angel was to be wedded with. He could not do that. Even if this man was horrible, he could not take away Angel's one chance at a better life. Divine crackled evilly.

"She wouldn't like it! Oh don't tell me you'd think she'd ever like someone like you! Oh wait! I bet you thought she'd fallen in love with you! As if! Why in the seven hells would she fall for a beast like you when she has someone like me!" he laughed as he snapped his whips. He then stopped as his whipped was grabbed and he was yanked forward, his throat being clasped and his body being lifted in the air like a rag doll. He gasped and sputtered as he was carried to the edge of the castle roof, Drake's eyes filled with animalistic furry.

"Please! P-Please no! Spare me, please!" begged Divine, his eyes filled with panic. Drake was about to throw him over when he stopped. What was this going to prove? It would just showed that he learned nothing of compassion or love. He would be much more worse than Divine. He would be much more worse than his formal self. So carefully, he placed the gasping man down, looking at his cold, scaled hand. He knew that in a few minutes, the last petal of the crystal rose would fall and he would remain a beast forever.

"DRAKE!"

The dragon's eyes widen and he looked above, his amethyst irises filling with confused happiness as he spotted the girl he loved, her raven and crimson hair flying with the breeze.

"Angel." he whispered, the name said ever-so lovingly as a smile appeared on his face. Angel smiled back, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she reached for Drake. The once-human used his wounded wings to fly over to her, his large hand entwining with hers. Angel's eye filled with tears of both happiness and sadness, glad to see that Drake was alright but very worried about his wounds.

"You're alive. Why didn't you-?"

"I couldn't. Angel, I must make a confession. I was once human. And I was once like Devine. I only cared for myself and whatever I got never made me happy. A sorceress placed a spell on me and my castle, that if I couldn't find true love by tonight, when the crystal rose's last petal fell, I would remain a beast forever. That is why I was so harsh to you when you found it. But now," Drake leaned his head foreword and pressed his forehead against Angel's, loving the warmth coming from her skin. "None of that matters anymore. You taught me that true beauty comes from within, not out. I'm just so glad you came back." he said. Angel smiled softly.

"Of course I did. I promised you, didn't I?" she asked. Drake laughed softly before looking lovingly into Angel's eyes, the eyes he loved so much.

"Angel… I- ARRGGHH!"

Angel gasped as she spotted Divine behind Drake, his hand had just plunged a knife into Drake's back, right where his heart was. On impulse, she kicked at him and caught him in the face. Divine stumbled at the force of the kick and he gave a yell of agony as he fell off the castle, disappearing in the distance. Drake nearly fell off but Angel helped and caught him, pulling him to the roof top and pulling the knife out of his back. Blood pooled around the silver dragon as Angel laid him on his back. Angel crawled over to him and patted his face.

"Drake, oh, Drake." she whimpered softly, hoping he could hear her. Dark purple eyes opened and they filled with sad happiness, glad that they were meeting gray eyes speckled with white.

"You… You came back…" rasped the prince, the pain of his stabbed back shutting down his body. Angel nodded as she took one of Drake's paws and nuzzled her cheek with his.

"Oh Drake, I'm so, so, so sorry. If only I'd come sooner and stopped Divine. I could have-" Drake's free paw cradled her cheek and she could feel the dragon's last warming breath fan her face.

"It-It'll be all right… Maybe… M-Maybe it's better this way… Maybe it f-fate."

"No, fate has nothing to do with this! Don't say that like you're leaving me! You're going to be fine, I promise. I'm here now, we're together. That's all that matters." said Angel as more tears filled her eyes. Drake's thumb wiped away the tears at the corner of her eyes and he stared into them just as the corners of his eyes sank into darkness.

"At least… I had this moment with you… Angel… My… Lo-…" Drake gave his last breath as his eyes closed and his head fell back, his chest stopping. Angel froze before tears poured down her cheeks rapidly, her sobs echoing as she shook her head.

"No! N-No, please! No, Drake! Don't die! Please, don't leave me! Please!" she sobbed, holding the prince's hand tighter. But the beast laid still, his soul gone forever. Angel gave a quiet whimper as she leaned forward and kissed Drake's muzzle, just as the last of the crystal rose's petals fell. At that moment, Angel's heart opened and she whispered what her heart truly desired.

"Please, don't leave. I… I… I love you, Drake…"

Angels eyes opened as a sudden and amazing light swirled around Drake's body. She gasped and backed away as the dragon rose into the air. Colors of the Northern Lights swirled around Drake as his wings disappeared and his scales turned into pale skin. His claws and paws were replaced with nails, hands, and feet. The animal body turned lean, tall, and slightly muscular and the reptilian face changed with sharp features and a human face. Angel gasped as the new person was lowered to the ground. The man of seventeen years stood up and looked at himself before looking at Angel, his eyes filled with glee.

"A-Angel… It's me." he whispered, his voice in a mix of American and Australian.

Angel looked at the man skeptically before sh saw a pair of amethyst-purple eyes. Drake's eyes. With a happy sob, she raced over to him and threw her arms around him, Drake's arms encircling her waist and swinging her in the air.

"It's you! It's you! You're alive!" she cried, more tears rushing down her cheeks. Drake smiled and placed her down, caressing his love's cheek and staring at her with eyes filled with love and devotion.

"Thank you so much, Angel. You've broken the spell and returned my love. Thank you, Angel. I love you with all my heart." he said as he leaned forward and pulled her into a passionate yet loving kiss. Angel kissed him back as lights glowed around them and they spilled to the castle, turning the old monument new with wild flowers. The servants all came running up and they gave whooping cries, all of their form changing human again. Angel and Drake smiled at them as they held each other in their arms, their lives had never been happier.

* * *

><p>Their engagement party was a thing to remember. After locking up Sayer and Divine, the town of New Domino and kingdoms from all over came to New Domino castle to celebrate. Angel and Drake would be married in years to come and they would be very happy together. At their party, the kingdoms, villagers, Drake's servants, Angel's family, and Drake's returning twin brothers, Hunter and Blake came and celebrated. Yusei had given his blessing, happy for his daughter and her siblings happy that they had new family members.<p>

Rail, Mike, and their demon families showed up as well, happy to see that Angel and Drake were together. Hunter and Blake were more than proud of their little brother, glad to see that he was going to be happy. As the engaged couple danced and danced together, whispering loving words to each other, the sorceress, who was really and angel and a familiar person to the Fudo family, stood by the window with snow flaking her red hair as she sang an old legend.

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old rhyme,_

_Beauty and the Beast…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! That was fun! And long, wow, twenty-six pages! Well, I hope you all liked it, especially you, <strong>_**MoonPalace**_**. Remember, suggestions are allowed and if you'd like to have a story to be dedicated to you, just ask, alright? Well, I gotta go! See ya all in **_**Three Gems and a Crystal Rose**_**.**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me *Dressed in my Sora From **_**Kingdom Hearts II**_** costume* Happy Halloween, everyone! To all of you on this night of ghosts, werewolves, and witches, I bring you the first ever Halloween special for my story! Everyone will be dressed this evening and****thanks to all of you who told me your preferred costumes for your characters. Now that you all know about this, sit back, enjoy your Halloween candy, and lets get this Halloween special started!**

**Dedication: To All-Hallows-Eve!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this special.**

**~HCR/TGCR Halloween Special!~**

"Na! Na! Bew~!"

"Oh gosh, a scary **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**!"

Angel gave a laugh as she slipped the hood of Yuudai's costume over her baby brother's head. The little boy gave a mock growl before giggling, clapping his gloved hands together. Angel smiled at her brother's costume. A **Blue-Eyes White Dragon **costume complete with clawed-gloves and socks and a long blue tail. Picking up her little brother, the crimson-streaked girl walked into the living room, seeing that Akiza was dome dressing up Rosette and Starlette. Rosette was dressed up as **Witch of the Black Rose **while Starlette was dressed up as **Silent Magician LV 4**. Her mother was dressed up with a red coat adorned with black roses and a witches hat.

"Hey, mom. I got Yuu ready." said Angel, placing Yuudai down on the floor to play with his siblings.

"Thanks, Angel. Now, why don't you go get dressed up in your costume? The Halloween party is going to start in a hour." said the redhead. Angel nodded and she sprinted up the steps to her room, pulling out the bag hat held her costume, which her mother told her specifically not to open as surprise.

"I wonder what she picked out for me." she said to herself as she unzipped the bag and pulled out the costume. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she started at it.

"Man, I _should _have gone with mom to the costume store when I had the chance."

Later on that evening, a big group of ever-so familiar people stood in front of _Atlas Arena_, the Turbo Duel track owned by Draco 'Drake' Atlas.

"Hahaha! Oh yeah! This Halloween is gonna rock!" cheered on a familiar sea-green eyes boy, wearing a cloak hat went well with his costume.

"Relax, _Lelouch_. We still need to wait for Drake's family and Angel's family." said Karen, dressed up as Zakuro from _Tokyo Mew Mew_.

"I just hope they get here soon. The party's gonna start in a while and we still haven't signed up fro the Costume Contest." said Kenji, dressed up as Sanji from _One Piece_.

"I still don't see why we came here." mutter Vale, who was brought along by Stephanie and Cass because Stephanie had nothing better to do and Cass just wanted to listen to the death-rock songs they were planning to play at the party. The silverette was dressed up as the Second Hand of Time from _D.N Angel_ while Cass was dressed up in black clothing, looking more gothic than usual while Stephanie was dressed in a black and silver version of May Maple's contest costume from _Pokemon_.

"Might as well just see if this place serves dinner." said Stephanie, flipping her hair to her back as it had caught on with her neck earlier.

"Well, if I must say, you all look lovely this evening, ladies." said Ark in a dashing manner, dressed up as Axel from _Kingdom Hearts II_.

"W-Well, I just hope that all goes well." stuttered Yumi, dressed up as Mio from K-On.

"Ah, what could go wrong? It's only a costume party!" said Haru with a smile, dressed up as Zack Fair from _Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_.

"Hasn't anyone realized that absolutely _nothing _goes right when they say something like that?" asked Mike, dressed up as Grimmjow from _Bleach_. A replica zanpakuto was waved aimlessly at his face.

"Ah, chill, Mike. You say it like those times aren't fun at all." said Rail in a careless joking manner, dressed up as Ichigo Kurosaki from _Bleach_. Everyone felt a sweat drop roll down their chins and they all turned as they saw more Duel Runners pull up, one coming from the Satellite and the three others coming from New Domino.

"I'm here. You guys are damn happy now?" growled Lash as he stepped off his Runner and came stomping over, dressed as Xanxus from _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

"Eh, er… Good to see ya, Lash?" asked Taka with a nervous chuckle while everyone else took two side-steps back. The tanner boy gave a glower and Taka took a nervous step back with another forced chuckle.

"Hey guys, is everyone here?" asked Yusei as he and his family stepped off their Runner, the black and golden-streaked haired man dressed as a professor, lab coat and all. In his arms he held Yuudai and Rosette.

"All of them are here, Uncle Yuse. And- Whoa! Angel is that you!" exclaimed Rail, everyone else fallowing his stare as the first daughter of the Fudo's came off her Runner, blushing as she was dressed as the Dark Magician Girl.

"This is why I didn't want to wear this. I hate it when people stare at me." mumbled Angel, tugging at her blue hat to hide her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You look so cute~!" cooed Halley, who was dressed up as Nel from _Bleach_. Angel's blush deepened and she shuffled her way past her friends.

"Wh-Whatever. Lets just get this over with, OK?" she asked, everyone, counting out the stoic people, chuckled after her and they all walked into the hall. They all were impressed as they saw the virtual flying bats, thousands among millions of black and orange streamers, and many jack-o-lanters from all over. All the while, some eerie Halloween music was playing.

"Wow, this place is awesome! It's so… Halloween!" exclaimed Taka.

"Wow, you're just a _prophet _of words, aren't'cha, Taka?" asked Vale sarcastically. Taka stuck his tongue out childishly before spotting a table that was piled on with sweets. He was gone from there.

"CANDY~!" he exclaimed as he raced off on a sugar expedition.

"Wait! At least save some for us!" exclaimed Karen, running after him along with Yumi, Kenji, Haru, Rail, and Halley.

"I'm gonna see if there's anything else." said Stephanie, with Vale and Cass fallowing her.

"I'll see if I can find Drake and his family." said Mike as he walked off. Lash walked off without saying a word, as he usually did.

"We're gonna go see if we can find Drake's family, too. Wanna come with?" asked Yusei to Angel.

"I think I'll just go grab some punch." said his daughter, and with that, the family split.

Angel walked her way over to the punch table and as she looked over the varieties of drinks, she spotted a familiar head of pale-gold hair.

"Ace?" she asked as she walked over. The spiked-haired boy turned, surprisingly dressed up as Cloud from _Final Fantasy VII_. Said boy smiled, laughing on the inside to see that his future mother was dressed this way.

"Hello, Miss. Angel. Happy All-Hallows-Eve, yes?" asked the beige-eyed boy, sheathing his replica Buster Sword.

"Yeah, it is. So what are you doing here?" asked Angel. Ace shrugged, a smile still on his lips.

"Just thought I'd take part in the festivities this evening. Even I had some time for Halloween in the future." said the blonde boy. Angel nodded and she let out a yelp as arms wrapped around her waist. She calmed down quicker than you think, since this happened a lot.

"Drake, you nearly scared me half to death. Please, give a girl a warning next time, will ya?" she asked. A chuckle rumbled from the chest she was against and her dark and fair-haired boyfriend spun her around a planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry. Though, it is Halloween, and it is the right time to scare people." he said. Angel blinked in surprised and she laughed to herself as she saw that he was dressed to match like her, for he was dressed as the Dark Magician.

"Is this a weird coincidence or what?" asked Angel, tipping the pointed-hat on her boyfriend's head. The blonde chuckled and he gave a nod of recognition at Ace. The latter smiled and pointed to the stage.

"Well, I must be off. The two hosts for this evening asked me to play a song while they announced the winners of the Costume Contest." he said as he walked off. Drake took Angel's hand in his and he led her to the dance floor, giving a gentleman-like bow just as Ace got on stage and grabbed an electric guitar, playing a rock-type cord as the band joined him along.

"May I have this dance?" asked Drake, smiling. Angel smiled back and nodded, the tow taking dancing positions and fallowing to the beat of the song as Ace sang.

_Ace: Boys and girls of every age,_

_Wouldn't you like to say something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see._

_This, our town of Halloween._

_This is Halloween,_

_Everyone make a scream,_

_Pumpkins scream at the dead of night._

_This is Halloween!_

_Everyone make a scene!_

_Trick-or-treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright!_

The lights went dim and the stage glowed with green light, two people walking onto the stage just as Ace continued to play. The two people there were the hosts of the party. One was a girl dressed as Sora from _Kingdom Hearts II_ while another was a girl a few months younger, dressed as Zexion from _Kingdom Hearts II_. **(AN: Here's a hint; the girl in the Sora costume is me! :D)**

"Hello, welcome one and all to _Atlas Arena _for this awesome night of ghost and witches! Now, with the help of my good friend here, Chibi, we shall get to work on who deserves to be the costume winners this year!" called MewStar, smiling at all the guest.

_Ace: It's our town!_

_Everybody scream!_

_In this town of Halloween._

_I am the one hiding under your bed,_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

_I'm am the one hiding under your stairs,_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween._

"Um, did you pick them as the hostess's?" asked Angel as Drake twirled her around.

"I never even met them." said Drake with an equally confused look on his face.

"Yep! And MewStar is right. It's reveal the best costume or costumes this evening. For this evening, it goes to three people who are the most important in the _TGCR _story!" said Chibi with a smile.

"Wuff arf they'f talk fink abwoft a stowfy?" asked Taka with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Ah yes, you are right, Chibi. These guys deserve it. And the winners are… The Fudo triplets! Yuudai! Rosette! And Starlette!" called MewStar. Everyone was silent for one moment before they erupted in applauses, watching as Yusei and Akiza carried the kids up on the stages, the babies having no idea what was going on.

"… Pretty odd evening, huh?" asked Drake finally. Angel nodded.

"Definitely." she deadpanned.

**UGH! That was a fail on my part! To lame, my bad! But, ah well, at least I'm glad I got this done on Halloween. I hope you all liked it anyway. Well, to all you readers…**

**Everyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	5. TAAS HOLIDAY SPECIAL!

_**The Archfiend Amongst the Stars Holiday Special**_

_**Happy holidays to all of you who have read, 'The Archfiend Amongst the Stars'. The reasons I did this is because I really wanted to write something for Christmas and I really couldn't think of a Holiday special for my other story :P But, ah well, this will work out. I'm sure of it.**_

_**Now, for those of you who had read. Yes, this is a Yaoi. The paring in this will be based from 'The Archfiend Amongst the Stars' so if you don't like Yaoi… Then that does kind of make me wonder why you clicked on this story. Hm, anyway, hypocritical thinking aside, I really do hope you like this. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

_**Now lets get this Christmas Special rolling!**_

* * *

><p>"Look, look mommy! It's Santa Clause!"<p>

'_If you keep shouting that, I'll dropkick you, I swear.'_

Jun Divine, son of the Arcadia Movement's Sayer Divine, felt his irritation rise more as a seven-year-old redhead was hoisted onto his thigh and he gave a quiet huff through the fake, white beard he wore. Fighting back the urge to grow, he cast his toxic-green eyes to the little girl and gave a fake, half grin.

"Ho-ho-ho. So what do you want Santa to bring you on Christmas, little girl?" he asked, nearly grounding out his words while trying to sound jolly, Yeah, like that was possible.

The little girl fluffed her hair a bit and gave a sugar-sweet smile.

"I want a new dress with a pretty red bows and a Fairy Deck, please!" she said cutely. Jun gave a curt nod and he sat up a little straighter as one of the 'elves' snapped a photo of him and the kid. The little girl then looked at him oddly.

"Santa, why is you're beard white and hair black?" she asked. Jun reached the back of his neck, feeling some of his hair peek out of his red hat.

"I… I decided to take a younger look this year. Black is something I wanted to try." he quickly lied. The little girl looked at him skeptically but none the less thanked him and walked away with her mother with her free gingerbread cookie. Jun took a tired sighed and rubbed his temples.

'_Just one more hour, and that's two-fifty in your pocket, Jun.' _he thought to himself as he prepared for the next attack. He was surprised to see a boy, no more than five with light brown hair and dark blue eyes, walk shyly inside the colorful-themed room and bite his bottom lip. The kid was quiet, taking his time to sit on the eighteen-year-old's lap and tug on his mittens. Jun could feel the strange, awkwardness between them.

"Uh… So is there anything you would like for Christmas?" he asked, trying to keep in character. The little boy looked up at him with his big, blue eyes.

"S-Santa… I-"

"Shiro-ya (1)! Shiro-ya, are you here?"

The little boy turned his head and suddenly gave a small smile, waving his hand.

"I'm here with Santa, Aniki (2)!" he called. Jun looked to where the little boy, now called Shiro, looked and his eyebrows rose to his forehead. He was surprised to see a puffing and panting blonde-haired, eighteen-year-old. The pale boy had his bangs dyed in a midnight shade and his eyes were the most perfect shade of cobalt-blue.

"Shiro-ya, I told you not to run ahead of me. I don't want you to get lost." said Hisoka Izayoi, fixing his loosening green scarf and looking at the little boy. Shiro's face turned a little crestfallen.

"S-Sorry, Aniki. I just wanted to see Santa Clause super quick so that he could hear my Christmas wish." said the brown-haired boy with a quivering lip. Hisoka's face turned softer and it gave pitied grace that Jun had hardly seen from his rival-since-primary-school.

"Alright. Tell him quick and then we can got check out the ice skating rink before we head back to your home, alright?" asked the blue-eyed adolescent. Shiro nodded and he then grew shy again, blushing a little and looking at his own lap.

"Sa-Santa Clause, i-if it wouldn't be so much tr-trouble, could you… see if you could tell a family about me and ask them if they want to a-adopt me? T-Tell them that my name is Shiro Vasado and that I wouldn't mind if they had a lot of children already. I-I would like some brothers and sisters, actually." he said honestly. He then looked up at Jun with those eyes of his. "C-Can you do that, Santa? Can you make my Christmas wish come true?"

Jun could feel an odd feel in his stomach. It didn't feel bad, it just felt… warm, good even. He looked up to his rival, who was thankfully not recognizing him past the beard and hat, and Hisoka gave a smile that was so warm, Jun thought that if he were to be on fire, he would hardly notice. Jun then looked back at Shiro and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do what I can, Shiro-san. As long as you're a good boy, you'll get a good family who'll love you." he said gently. Shiro gave a face-splitting grin and he threw his arms around Jun's waist, hugging him tightly. The green-eyed young man awkwardly patted his back and the two took a quick picture. Hisoka walked over and gave a pleasant smile.

"Shiro-ya, why don't you go get your cookie and check out the nutcrackers they have on display? I need to talk to Santa Clause for a bit." he said. Shiro nodded and he quickly got his human-shaped cookie, walking a little far away to the wooden toys. Hisoka looked to 'Santa' and placed his fingers on his chin.

"You… remind me of someone. Do you go to Duel Academy as well?" he asked. Jun eyed the ground for a split second before nodding.

"I… I needed to make some money." he admitted, his eyes then looking over to see Shiro was laughing as the seller of the nutcrackers was cracking a walnut for him.

"Shiro-ya really wants a family for Christmas." said Hisoka.

"Aren't… aren't you his older brother? He did call you 'Aniki.'" said Jun. Hisoka shook his head.

"No, we're not related. He's a boy from a local orphanage I know. I guess he's gotten use to calling me Aniki." he said. He then had a look that looked like he remembered something. "Oh yes, since we go to the same school, would you care to come to a Christmas party today at my home tonight? My mother and friends thought it would be fun since they invited a lot of people." he said. Jun eyed the ground again, not feeling like he wanted to spend time with people who were probably going to get drunk off eggnog.

"I… I don't think I could." he said.

"Oh, spending time with your family?"

'_If by family, you mean an empty house with a half-crazed man in a mental-ward, then no, I have no one to spend this ridiculous holiday, Koshineke _(3)_' _he though, grinding his teeth slightly.

"No. It's just me, myself, and I this Christmas Eve." he said, scratching his chin a bit because the beard was itchy. Hisoka sighed and gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Well, incase you change your mind, my house is that one outside of Neo Domino. It's by the school and it's kind of just there by itself. Have you heard of it?" asked the young teen with blue eyes. Jun thought for a moment. He actually did see that house. It wasn't hard to miss.

"I'll… think about it." he said. Hisoka gave a smile and then a small thanks as he left, got Shiro, and walked off to him. All the while, Jun was wondering what the Hell he had just admitted to.

* * *

><p>Jun now walked down the snow-covered streets of Neo Domino, his check of two hundred and fifty dollars in his wallet and the hood of his dark brown coat over his messy hair of black hair. He gave a grunt as he heard a some carolers a few blocks away sing <em>The Twelve Days of Christmas. <em>Really, it was Christmas Eve. Did those people have families and traditional holiday crap to get to?

Yes, Jun's Christmases were never fun for him. He would spend them alone either at Duel Academy's Disciplinary office or at his own home. He wouldn't admit he was lonely, no being lonely and away from people, that was what he was use to. Christmas, or any other holiday for that matter, was just not favored by him. It just seemed pointless, buying gifts and believing in some man who delivered gifts over night. In his opinion, it just showed greediness.

But that boy, Shiro. He was different from those other children he had met, who wanted some toy or useless item. Shiro wanted a family and… Jun actually felt compassion for him. And he was surprised about Koshin- Hisoka, the guy's name was Hisoka. He was surprised that Hisoka had invited him to his Christmas party. It almost felt… Nice.

He blinked in bewilderment as he felt his cheeks flare up and he quickly scowled, cursing at himself for thinking things in such a vulgar way. He did not feel that way about Hisoka Izayoi. His rival since his childhood. That annoying kid who defied his way of justice. That bloke with those locks of golden blonde and eyes that looked made of pure sapphires-

And that's when Jun Divine stopped walking and slapped himself across the face, glaring at passing people who were giving him odd looks. Huffing and licking his chapping lips, he walked into the closest store he found and gave a sigh of relief as he was greeted by warm air.

"Ah, welcome to Neo Domino's Finest. The number one place to shop in for last-minute Christmas shopping. How can I help you this eve?" asked a worker. Jun gave a look and the worker got the message, walking away quickly before he could get punched in the face. The green-eyed disciplinary leader looked around the shop, seeing knick-knacks from here and there. Seeing that he really had nothing to do, he walked around the store and checked out the counter. Sitting there was a kindly old man he smiled at Jun.

"Evening, son. See anything you would care buy for this holiday?" he asked. Jun looked a few of the things and he spotted something. Something that would be perfect for-

He then remembered the check in his wallet and groaned inwardly to himself. He was gonna kick himself for this in the morning.

"I'd like to buy this and I'd like to have it wrapped." he said. The old man gave a smile and nod, quickly taking out the item and wrapping it up in dark blue wrapping papper that shined. Jun then remembered something and scowled to himself. He was acting oddly out of character today.

"Sir… I would like to tell you about a little boy named Shiro Vasado, who would like nothing more than a family this Christmas…."

* * *

><p>Hisoka woke up the next morning, finding himself on his family couch with his friends sleeping on the floor in their sleeping bags. His memories came back to him slowly as he remembered that the party went a little wild and his friends ended up staying over. Sitting up, he knew there was only one way for the group to wake up.<p>

"WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY!"

In the flash of that could shine brighter than Christmas lights, the group was already by the beautify decorated tree and they were all tearing at their gifts. Chuckling, Hisoka got up and was about to go join them when the phone in the hallway gave a rang. Curiously, he walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Aniki! Aniki! My Christmas wish came true!"_

The young man blinked in surprise at Shiro's voice, but then a grin came to his face when the news got to his mind.

"That's so amazing, Shiro-ya. Who adopted you?" he asked.

"_A nice man with lots of family members and who owns a cool store called __**Neo Domino's Finest**__! My new daddy says that one of Santa's helpers told his about me and they came this morning and everything! I'm so happy and I-I'm still crying a little, too!" _sniffled Shiro. Hisoka gave a laugh and he continued to laugh and chat with his friend before ending the call. The door was suddenly knocking and Hisoka walked over, opening the door and widening his eyes at the person.

"J-Jun! What are you doing here?" he asked. He then turned warily. "Why are you here?"

Jun looked uncomfortable for a while before he thrust his gift into his rival's arms. Hisoka blinked before he looked at the box and tore it open, his eyes widen as he saw it was a model of his ace monster, _**Malefic Truth Dragon**_, with little figurines of tinier dragons around the golden dragon.

J-Jun… I don't know what to- mph!"

His eyes blinked rapidly as his lips were meshed against Jun's, the kiss warming up the taller man's lips because of his blushing rival's warm ones. With his free hand, Hisoka pushed against Jun's chest until they were separated, his cheeks ablaze and his mouth sputtering gibberish.

"Wh-what the- What the Hell, Jun!" he exclaimed, feeling that he should be mad but his head and heart saying other things. Jun merely jerked his head to the door way and turned to leave, before he threw a smirk over his shoulder.

"That was a sorry for missing the party and… it was for the spirit of the tradition." he said. He then scowled and turned away sharply as he walked to his D-Wheel and drove away. Hisoka blinked, trying to figure out what just happened before he looked above the door an chuckled at the green decoration.

He never knew that Jun was one to fallow holiday traditions. Well, he certain wouldn't doubt him about it no longer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's all of it for ya! I had a fun time typing it and I hope you all have a good holiday. Have a merry Christmas and I'll see if I can catch you on New Year's!<strong>_

_**(1) Shiro-ya- Hisoka calls any person with a 'ya' at the end of their name. It means that he's calling them Mr or Miss or Mrs but not in a formal way.**_

_**(2) Aniki- A Japanese term for big brother**_

_**(3) Koshineke- A Japanese term for 'coward.'**_

_**This is me wishing you happy holidays with a jolly old peace! **_


End file.
